The War in Summer
by late-night-bloomer
Summary: With the Seelie Court headed for war, it's been decided that it's time to retrieve a remanant of the past to help strenghten their efforts. Natsu Dragneel is convinced that Summer has all the power it needs, but when the humans start targeting the weaker fairies, he has no choice but to go along with their plans. Both sides are seeking to win over one girl. Lucy Heartfilia.
1. In Search of Summer

As a Birthday present to my twin Sunny, I've finally gotten up the nerve to start posting my first Fairy Tail fic! It's been a looooong, long time since I've posted fanfiction (and never under this name) so please be gentle with me. Be warned that this is AU, and to be honest, I'm really suprised that there aren't many other stories with this type of twist to our favorite guild. Or maybe its too obvious and I fell for a cliché :D.

Some characters may seem out of character at first, but please bear with this for a bit. I haven't really decided a rating for this, but since I haven't written any type of (good) smut in a while, so we'll stick this under T and see how things go. Sunny also made the cover for this fic, so check it out~

...I've rambled enough. I hope you enjoy.

Summary: With the Seelie Court headed for war, the King and Queen have decide that it's time to retrieve a remanant of the past to help strenghten their efforts. Natsu Dragneel is convinced that Summer has all the power it needs, but when the humans start targeting their solitary and weaker fairies, he has no choice but to go along with their plans. The Kingdoms are headed for an all out clash as they both seek to win over one girl. Lucy Heartfilia.

I don't own Fairy Tail...right?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**In Search of Summer.**

June 17, X767

There was bound to be conflict. With such strong-willed, obstinate people gathered in the opulent room, loud shouting could be heard by the guards and maids hovering outside the closed doors. While the younger members showed shock or surprise, the elders continued going about their business with a sigh.

It was always like this when the heads of the respective fairy groups met.

"Damnit, if you all would just listen to my proposal, we wouldn't have to waste resources or manpower looking for this-"

"We've heard it, several times in fact, Natsu!" Gray Fullbuster interrupted with a shout of frustration. "It's not happening. The Solstice occurs too soon for it to be any good for the Fairies-"

"What are you talking about? I'll be at my strongest!" Natsu Dragneel retorted.

"Shut up, flame brain! We've discussed this a million times before, for the past two seasons, we need Summer at its fullest, not this half ass-ed shit you keep spouting!" Gajeel Redfox erupted, knocking his chair over as he stood to tower the pink-haired man.

The woman beside Gray, Juvia clucked her tongue. "Now, now guys, Juvia thinks you should calm down. The solstice doesn't last long enough to benefit the Salamanders, it's been pointed out several times now. The Fiore kingdom has been actively trying to abduct our young and we've lost contact with many of our solitary. Juvia thinks we can no longer put off finding King Jude and Queen Layla's daughter, Natsu. The moment we got word that they'd perished, we should have immediately-"

"She isn't one of us." Natsu said, his teeth clenched at the mention of their former ruler.

"She is." Erza Fernades announced as she entered the room behind her husband. The Queen of the Fairies stood regally beside the King, her eyes holding a sharp glare for the rowdy summer fairy. "If things had followed the natural order of things she, not I, would hold the title of Titania. She is every bit a fairy as you are, Salamander, even if she was raised a human."

The quarreling in the room ceased as the Queen spoke. One after the other, the Lords and Ladies of the Seasons rose from their seats to pay their respects to the King and Queen. It was a common scene in the fairies' Seelie Court, a tradition as old as time itself. But at that particular moment, the Lord of Summer was reluctant to do so. Natsu dragged his feet as he lined up second, behind Gajeel, his expression sullen.

"Head up, Dragneel." Jellal called out, shaking the younger man from his musings. A slight smile tugged at the corner of the King's mouth, his eyes shining with victory.

"You've found her." Natsu stated before bowing briefly to the seated couple. He could tell from the King's smile and the way that the Queen kept giving him thoughtful looks. To confirm this, Erza gave a determined nod.

"Aye, we have. She's quite a spirited girl. She's also 18 years old this summer, very much old enough for our purposes."

Natsu set his mouth in a thin line. "And I'm to go fetch her, my dear Majesty?" He asked his voice only slightly giving away his irritation.

Jellal laughed. "So you can scare her away? No, not at all. We've got five days 'til the start of Summer, yes? I've sent Levy to pave the way. I've learned that Jude's daughter has a lot in common with our dear Lady of Spring."

"I'll be joining her in a few days." Gajeel smirked.

_"I'll_ scare her?" Natsu snorted, jerking a finger to the man that had already taken his seat again. "Have you really ever looked at Gajeel? He's bound to be loads more terrifying than I am."

Gajeel growled at the insinuation, his many piercings glittering under the lights of the chandelier than hung overhead.

"You'll scare her away, because you feel you don't need her." Erza replied. "But it's not you that we're thinking about, Natsu. It's the thousands of summer fairies that fall under your domain. King Jude appointed you to govern over them. He entrusted the lives of one of our most populous races to _you_ and no one else. This is not the time to shirk that duty out of stubbornness." She reprimanded.

"She may also be in danger." The current King stated. All eyes went to him as Jellal gave Natsu a hard look. "She entered the Royal University in Magnolia this past fall. The Human King's men have been keeping an eye on her. I suspect that they know who- or at the very least, what she is. If we don't move soon, there's no telling what may happen to her."

Around him, noise in the room buzzed to life again and the gathered fairies murmured to themselves.

"We can't leave her amongst them for too long, it wouldn't be manly." Elfman Strauss announced after a while. The tall gnome fairy crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "Ever and I will go after her."

Evergreen, his wife elbowed him hard in his exposed side. "No we will not, dear." She snapped. "Our power is only barely starting to rejuvenate, with Fall being more than three months away. We'll be sitting this out for a while with Juvia and Gray."

"Are we going to miss all the fun?" Gray asked from behind the autumn fairies, his face downcast. He and the water fairy, Juvia held the titles of Lord and Lady of Winter and for the most part were dormant during this time of the year with the rest of their kind.

"You usually do." Natsu sneered.

"Really and where are you when shit happens in Winter? Nowhere useful." Gray said spitefully.

"Nothing ever happens in winter! Everything gets still, goes in to hibernation. And if it hasn't wilted off in Fall, it kicks the bucket when the cold seeps in."

When Gray cut in front of the Strausses to argue with the pink haired fairy, Erza and Jellal both threw up a hand to stop the impending fight. "Enough! We don't have time for this! Summer is coming." Erza stressed.

"Juvia wants to know what she's like, Your Majesty. Have the humans poisoned her towards the faeries? What's her name?"

"She doesn't even know we exist." Jellal watched as the others around him looked at him in shock. "But that works to our advantage. And her name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. By all of our reports, she's the spitting image of her mother." Jellal's smile was fond as he remembered their former Queen. "Sweet. And kind too."

* * *

"Son. Of. A. _Bitch_!" Lucy Heartfilia swore, not for the first time that day as she ended her call with another dead-end job prospect. _Don't panic, Lucy. Do not panic_. She repeated to herself as she headed toward the exit of the student lounge, her classes done for the day. Her phone rang again and she jumped.

"Calm down, Heartfilia. Breathe." She picked up the phone and spoke cheerfully into it. "Hello?"

"Lucy Dear, this is your landlady."

Lucy felt the bottom of her stomach drop out. "Oh, hi Ma'am. H-how are you?"

"Dreadfully, I just got off the phone with your roommate, and she informed me that she'd moved out, and that I should expect the full rent amount from you sometime next week. Rent was due this past Monday, as you know. I wanted to make sure you're aware of this."

"I-I am. It's just taking me a little effort to get Angel's share of the rent. You'll definitely have it in hand next week." Lucy promised.

"That's good to hear dear. Now don't forget that I charge an initial three thousand jewel late fee and an extra hundred jewels each week it is late until it's paid."

She clenched her teeth. "I won't forget ma'am. Thank you for calling." Lucy hung up before the old lady could tack on more fees to her already 140,000 jewel a month rent.

She scrolled through her contacts and clicked her former roommate's number and hit call with a frown. After four long tones she was sent to voicemail by a perky electronic voice. She sighed in exasperation, ending the call. If Lucy had run off and left her half of the rent on an unemployed roommate, she'd be avoiding their calls too.

_Where ever you are Angel, I hope you're happy to know that I'll be on the street in less than thirty days._ Lucy thought bitterly, stomping her way to the bus stop at the edge of the university property. There was exactly 95,000 jewels in her checking account, enough to cover her share of the rent, bills and groceries. She didn't have another red cent to her name. Not to mention that she had no foreseeable income coming byway of a job. She'd been laid off from her job at the bookstore along with the rest of the employees because the corporation had shuttered the location due to low sales and the economy.

_You could always call Byro and Michelle_. A little voice in the back of her brain whispered. She quickly snuffed it out. Her inheritance was staying exactly where it was. The moment she went to the Konzern board for money, would be the moment they invaded her life and coerced her into being the next head of the company.

And Lucy absolutely refused to have anything to do with the business that had sent both her parents to an early grave.

She'd just have to keep looking. There had to be someplace out there looking for workers. And there had to be someone she could con into splitting half the rent on her two bedroom apartment.

She was so busy figuring out a way to get through the month without starving to death that she didn't notice the petite girl she literally mowed down.

"Ah!" she yelped as the papers the girl held scattered in every direction imaginable. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"No problem! No problem at all." The girl chuckled uneasily, kneeling down to gather her materials.

"Still I'm so sorry; I can't believe I did that. I just- "Lucy bent down to help her.

"No worries. I'm usually the one bumping into things. I'm lost and I wasn't watching where I was going either. We were bound to crash into one another." The girl said, stacking papers together. "I'm Levy. Levy McGarden."

Lucy stuck out her hand. "Lucy Heartfilia. What are you looking for? I happen to know this place like the back of my hand. And if I don't, I've got the school's Map app handy." She brandished her cell phone triumphantly.

"App?"

"Yeah." Lucy tapped diligently on the touchscreen of her phone until she'd pulled up an interactive map of the university's campus. "Where are you headed?"

"Er- the student union. I'm hanging up posters and someone told me that I could find solicitation boards there." Levy said.

"That's the building behind me. You don't go here I take it?" Lucy guessed, handing over the last of the girl's flyers. She glanced down at her watch. "Come on, I have a minute, I'll take you to the busiest board in the lounge."

"Y-you don't have to do that." Levy stuttered. "I can-"

"I can and will, because you totally just gave me an idea that I'm ashamed to admit that I hadn't thought of." She pushed herself to her feet and offered a hand down to Levy. The smile the other girl gave Lucy was almost sentimental as the let herself be pulled up. Lucy frowned slightly at the sight. Not that the girl didn't have a pretty smile, but the wistfulness it held didn't match up to being helped off the ground.

"What did I give you an idea for?"

"Oh, well I'm kind of in a bind and I'm looking for a roommate- hey do you mind if I take one of those?" Lucy asked gesturing to the flyers in Levy's arms.

"Sure." The blue girl handed over the paper. Lucy dug a pen out of her purse as they entered the building and made a sharp left turn. Next to the door was a corkboard littered with dozens of flyers and notes, all advertising for something, whether it be tutoring or dog walking all was broadcasted for the student body's perusal. Lucy flipped over Levy's flyer and wrote in big, black letters:

_"In need of a roommate! Two bedroom apartment in a prime location! Bills and rent to be split in half! All inquiries; please call Lucy Heartfilia!_" At the bottom she scrawled her cellphone number. Taking the stick pin out of a flyer for a clinical test; she posted her note squarely in the middle of the board.

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to do _that_ with my flyer." Levy said lightly as she forcefully handed Lucy the rest of the stack and reached into the pocket of her skirt for push pins. Deftly, she put up several posters, all proclaiming _Fantasia _at someplace called Fairy Tail.

"Sorry-" Lucy found herself saying again, only for Levy to cut her off as if she hadn't spoken.

"But that's okay. You can make it up to me by coming to this thing."

"_Fantasia_? Are you going to watch the movie or something?" Lucy asked offhand as she skimmed the description on Levy's fliers.

"Movie?" Levy asked confused.

Lucy looked at her curiously. "Classic animated film. Disney. Touted out every couple of years in some new format; 3D, Blu-Ray whatever else."

"Er-no. This is a celebration. It's an anniversary party for this pub." She pointed down at the address at the bottom of the page. "Fairy Tail turns 100 years old this week. There's going to free drinks, food and music." Her face blushed red as she added, "My boyfriend is going to perform."

"Ahhh." Lucy smirked at the girl's crimson face. "I see." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Will you come or not?" Levy burst out, her face flushing even deeper. "We're always looking to see new faces. The regulars are pretty nice too." Levy took the fliers from Lucy's arms, plucking one off the top and handing it to the blonde.

"Well I don't know, I've got a bus to catch-" With a startled jerk she glanced down and her watch and swore. "Scratch that- I have to wait for the next bus home."

"Then why not give it a look now? Fairy Tail's only a little ways from here. Tell Mirajane that I sent you. She'll let you hang a roommate notice on the bulletin board. _Fantasia_ is all this week and on Friday we're going to have a mini-parade outside of the pub."

"Wow, you guys go all out." Lucy said as she glanced over the flyer once again. In the middle of the page was what Lucy assumed to be the establishment's logo; an almost bird like creature with wings and a tail sharply arcing down away from its back. _"Fantasia!" _it declared,_ "Where the Fantastic and the Fairies meet! Come one and all and enjoy the joyous occasion of Fairy Tail reaching its 100__th__ year! Free food, music and ambrosia to go around!" _

"We're like a family. So we do go all out for birthdays." Levy told her. "So what do you say? Interested?"

Lucy looked up at the blue haired girl. Despite her current crisis, she _was_ interested. There was something about the curving shape of the pub's logo; the intriguing silhouette seemed to call out to her, pulling at something deep inside her.

"There's no harm in checking it out. And as broke as I am right now, free food is definitely something I can't turn down." She confessed, earning a chuckle from Levy.

"Well then, just follow the map on the flyer. It's easy enough to get to from here. About a five-ten minute walk."

"You're not going to show me the way?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Levy patted her stack of papers. "Gotta get back to work, but I do thank you for your help. Maybe I'll see you there?" with that the petite girl nodded to the blonde and moved farther into the student union, handing flyers out to passing students. Lucy watched her go curiously, only to notice something strange on her bare shoulder blade. A tattoo, so pearly white it was almost iridescent, decorated her skin, in the exact same shape as Fairy Tail's logo.

* * *

I feel like I should mention several things (my babbiling habit is showing) :

I probably should warn readers now not to compare/equate the things that are going on/mentioned in this story with things in the actually Fairy Tail manga/anime. Case in point: The title of Titania in this story is not uniquely Erza's; it is simply a nod at the legend of Titania, who is known as the Queen of the Fairies, which is probably best know from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Jellal holds the title of Oberon, but it's not something I actually mention in the story.

One of the things that I love about Fairy Tail is that Mashima gave some of his characters nicknames that were actually associated with fey/fairy lore (like how Natsu is called Salamander, which is one of the names for Summer/Fire fairies. As we go along a lot more details concerning fairy lore will used, so let me know if any of it confuses you, I'll try to clear it up. Thanks for reading!


	2. Cautionary Heights

So...this is a little later than I had planned... whoops. I've written a couple of chapters ahead so I can keep track of where the story is going, but as I continued to write I decided to change a major plot point, which resulted in me having to rewrite all of chapters 2 and 3. orz.

I'm trying to shoot for Saturdays as my update day, meaning there won't be another chapter until next Saturday, but I might have a Gintoki x Tsukuyo one-shot posted in the interim as compensation. (err, that is if you guys like Gintama or Gintsu for that matter.)

Thank you guys so very much for reviewing and adding this story to your faves & follows, it means so much to me!

If I owned Fairy Tail I would not be killing myself looking for a job, alright?

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Cautionary Heights**

* * *

From his perch atop a bakery further down the street, Natsu Dragneel watched the blonde girl wander helplessly down the cramped road towards Fairy Tail.

So this was Lucy Heartfilia.

His mouth twisted in annoyance. He had half the mind to go down there and point her in the opposite direction of the Fairy's pub, but the memories of pain from previous whacks he'd received at the hands of his Queen kept him on his chosen roof. What was so special about this girl, anyway? He snorted as she stumbled over an uneven cobblestone in the road. What could she do to stop the humans?

Better yet, what would stop her from awakening her power and betraying the fairies for the humans she'd grown up among? Natsu scowled at the thought as he got to his feet and began pacing the edge of the bakery's roof. Part of him was grateful for his leader's decision to send Levy and Gajeel to coax the girl into joining them, but another part- a curious but miniscule part- wished he'd been given the task. After all it was his duty as the current Lord of Summer and his responsibilities were his alone.

"Don't do it!" Natsu was startled out of his thoughts as a voice shouted up at him from the street. He glanced down to see Lucy Heartfilia standing in front of the bakery staring at him pleadingly, her hands cupped to her mouth. "It's not worth it!"

"What's not worth it?" he shouted back down.

"Jumping! Whatever's going on in your life, it's not worth ending it!" she yelled.

"Ending what?" he asked, perplexed.

"Your life! Killing yourself!" She shouted back in frustration. "Is there someone I can call for you? A relative or someone you want to talk to about this?"

Natsu looked down at her for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. His whole body shook as his laughter rang out. There was no way he'd ever fall off of this building but it hadn't occurred to him how passersby might view him standing on the ledge.

"Dying is not funny!" She admonished loudly.

"No one ever said it was, Princess." He replied as he reigned in his amusement. A sparkle lit his eyes and he held her gaze as he dropped down. Lucy let out a shriek of horror, but Natsu nimbly landed on the balcony in front of the building's second story and leaped again to perch himself gracefully on the railing outside of the bakery's entrance. "Is this better?" he asked her.

"How-what- Are you some type of acrobat? Or just someone with a death wish?" She asked curtly as she straightened up to stare him down. From this distance he could make out the chocolate brown of her eyes. Nostalgia stole over him as he remembered that same chocolate brown glaring down at him.

_They're yours, Natsu. Igneel raised you to lead them and damn anyone who would say different. You are his son, and its time you took your rightful place._

"Speechless at your own reckless stupidity?" she asked bitingly, shaking him from his thoughts once again.

"Wasn't stupid at all. I knew exactly what I was doing. Shall I go back to the top and do it again?" he asked hopping off the railing to stand in front of her.

"Not for my benefit. I'd rather you not go splat all over my shoes." She replied with a huff.

"I wouldn't go splat. Like I said, I was perfectly in control." He repeated. She held her tongue this time, but still looked at him like he was out of his mind. "So are you lost or something? I can point you in the direction of the main street." His grin was saccharine.

"No thanks. I'm great. Have a nice day." Lucy said, giving him a nod. Her expression said, _Time to get away from the crazy_, and Natsu couldn't help as his grin widened at her discomfort. When she turned away from him and headed in the direction of Fairy Tail at the end of the block he fell into step behind her a little ways back. She glanced over her shoulder and he gave her a little wave. He knew he was probably scaring her and that he should stop but-

"You're not funny at all." She said over her shoulder. "I will call the police. And I know self-defense. Just because I may have been a little concerned that you might have been suicidal does not mean I've signed myself up to be attacked. Plus there are people waiting for me in that pub up ahead, all I have to do is scream." She told him bluntly.

As if he'd attack her. Erza and Jellal would have his head. Not to mention the two dozen or so fairies that _were_ actually waiting for her in Fairy Tail, not that she actually knew that.

"We're just going the same way." He assured her. Lucy scowled at him before turning around and marching ahead.

"WABAKA, YOU BASTARD! YOU CHEATED!" Came a shout from up ahead as someone was bodily thrown from the front doors of Fairy Tail. Natsu bit back a laugh as Lucy jumped away from the person that landed at her feet with a yelp. If she'd thought he was crazy, she was in for a special treat with Fairy Tail's patrons.

* * *

As the dust cleared away, Lucy looked down to see a middle-aged man lying on the cobblestone in front of her. His head, covered in curly brown hair was face down on the street and she could hear his muffled cursing. The doors he'd been thrown out of opened again and a tall man with bluish black hair came out, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You just can't stand to lose, Macao." The man on the ground taunted, turning his head to glare at the man at the doors.

"No, I just know a cheat when I see one."

"Really? I guess it takes one to know one." The man she suspected was Wabaka spit out as he hauled himself to his feet.

"Are you saying _I'm_ a cheater, Wabaka?" Macao asked dangerously.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask your wife-"

"Alright that's enough." A firm but sweet voice interrupted from the doorway. A beautiful woman with silvery blonde hair squeezed between the men, a sandwich board sign in her arms. "You're scaring away our customer." She scolded, smiling softly as her eyes snagged upon Lucy. "Don't mind them sweetie. They do this every other day. Can I help you?" She asked as she set her sign up next to the double doors of the establishment, the dusty black surface declared it Happy's Hour. Under this was the same symbol as Levy's tattoo.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" she asked just to be sure.

"Yes indeed-y." The woman confirmed cheerfully. Suddenly, Lucy felt a little trepidation as she glanced at the two men that had been fighting. After they'd caught sight of her, both had straightened up and were eyeing her with open fondness, as if they both knew her. It was almost the same as the pink haired weirdo on the roof- She quickly turned around only to find that the guy was nowhere to be seen. She glanced up and down the street, sure she'd have seen pink hair if he'd have passed her. "Is something wrong, Miss?" the silver haired woman asked.

"Um, no. Actually, a girl named Levy McGarden sent me here. Something about _Fantasia_-"

The woman clapped her hands in delight. "Have you come to apply for the waitress position? We're short staffed right now with prep work going on for the parade Friday."

Lucy perked up at this information. "I have." She lied easily. She was not one to look an unintentional gift horse in the mouth. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"Mirajane Strauss. Come on in, I'll take you to the Master."

"The Master? But I haven't filled out an application yet." Lucy objected as she was ushered into the pub.

Mirajane waved this off. "Master doesn't like to deal with paperwork. It'll just take a quick talk."

Lucy frowned. While it was definitely weird that the older woman kept referring to her boss as _Master_, that was something she could ignore if she got hired. It wasn't her business. She'd never worked as a waitress but she was a fast learner and hoped she got that across in her talk with the owner. She swallowed hard as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She hated on the spot interviews, probably more so than group ones. She had no time to prepare, no clue about anything about Fairy Tail, what it served, who it catered to as its target clientele, hell she didn't even know if they sold alcohol.

But she did know that it was…inviting. From the outside its had appeared to be a hole in the wall, a small wooden building squished in between a law office and a locksmith, but on the inside it quite spacious; a long cedar bar stretched across the back wall, a small stage sat to the right of it where a girl with short silver hair played an acoustic guitar. The floor was littered with tables made from the same cedar, and every one of them was occupied with people drinking, laughing and arguing. The merriment was infectious. Never had Lucy ever been to a place that seemed to buzz with such electric energy, the air filled with jollity. She smiled unconsciously.

Mirajane climbed the stairs to the loft that over looked the bar where more arguing could be heard. Lucy flinched, hoping it wasn't the boss. If he wasn't in a good mood he probably wouldn't be willing to hear her try to sell her unrelated skills for a waitressing job.

"Damnit Gramps! I won't do it! I haven't been in the parade since I was six and I sure as hell ain't starting now!" A gruff voice roared.

"Stop barking, Laxus. You haven't been here since you were six. Do your old, ailing granddad this one little request-"

"Ailing my ass-"

Mirajane cleared her throat loudly when she reached the top of the stairs. Occupying the loft were two men, a short, old man being towered over by a man less than half his age. "Master, I have someone inquiring about the waitress job here. A Lucy Heartfilia." Mirajane said and it might just have been Lucy's imagination but it seemed like the older girl had put special significance on her name.

"Heartfilia, huh?" The younger man repeated, stalking over toward her and Mirajane, his arms folded tightly over his chest. He was at least two feet taller than her with short blond hair and a piercing glare. Lucy gulped. _Please don't be the boss_.

"Stop towering over her, Laxus." Mira admonished, elbowing the blonde man to the side.

"Don't mind my grandson, young lady, he's just moody." The older man cackled. Laxus growled under his breath and disappeared down the stairs mumbling about senile old men as he went. "I'm Marakov Dreyar, the owner. So you're looking for a job, eh?"

Lucy straightened her spine, moving toward Dreyar with a smile. "I sure am, sir. My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden recommended Fairy Tail to me; and here I am."

Marakov extended his hand. Lucy grasped it with what she hoped was a firm, confidant grip, steadily holding the man's gaze. He squinted hard at her, his mustache twitching. _Don't squirm._ She told herself. _Don't._

"Hmmm…you're hired."

The breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding whooshed out in shock. "Wha- but you haven't even asked me anything yet!" she exclaimed. "How do you know I won't rob you blind, or robbed my last employer blind? Don't you at least want a reference or two?"

The older man laughed. "I'm a great judge of character, if I do say so myself. I've never given an interview before, and I don't plan to start now. You seem to be an honest girl, and it never hurts to have a looker waiting the tables, so I'm gonna go with my gut."

"But- that's just-"

"That's how I was hired." Mirajane popped in. "I've worked for Master for years and years now. He's never had a problem with an employee before."

Lucy looked at both of them like they were crazy. Or at least had a screw or two loose. What kind of business owner in this day and age took one look at a person and just decided to trust them with their inventory, customers and reputation? "That's it? I've got the job? I've never waitress-ed before in my life." She said bluntly, cringing at her own honesty.

"Lisanna will show you the ropes. It shouldn't take too long to pick up the rhythm and routine." Mirajane replied brightly. "We'll definitely need the extra hands come Fantasia."

"Indeed." Marakrov agreed. He clapped his hands together, turning back to his desk. "Well I have some business to sort for an upcoming community meeting, so Mira here will give you the necessary employment forms, give you a brief orientation and your schedule."

"T-thank you for the opportunity." Lucy stuttered. "You won't regret it."

Forty minutes later, Lucy stood outside the doors of Fairy Tail, a hesitant smile on her face. If it had been any other time in her life, a time when she didn't have her landlord breathing down her neck for the rent and not a cent in her bank account, her instincts would have probably told her that this was all too good to be true and that she should get out while she could. But a bigger part of her, the relived to be employed part, was cheering wildly, happy that something was finally going right for her. Mirajane had been an absolute sweetheart about her class schedule, so she would be mostly working during the evenings. She'd also been introduced to Cana, the tipsy bartender, and Lisanna who'd promised to show Lucy the ins and outs to waiting tables. She'd also been given a black tank top with the words 'Fairy Tail' written across it in a leafy scrolling font. She closed her eyes and clutched that same shirt now in her hands, the tangible feel of the cloth making it all finally seem real.

"Thank you." She said out loud. Her smile widened until she was grinning ear to ear. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Princess." a voice sounded from in front of her. Lucy opened her eyes to find the pink haired jumper from earlier smirking at her.

"Welcome? For what?" she asked.

"Well, I assumed you were thanking me for not going splat on your shoes." He told her, his smirk widening. Lucy felt her own smile slipping off her face.

"Not even close. So still following me?" she asked, shaking out the shirt in her hands with a snap.

"Yeah, right. What's that? Souvenir?" He asked.

Lucy frowned. "No, I work here now. My uniform."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah right. You totally don't look the type to even frequent this part of town."

"And what would you know about me?" Lucy snapped.

The guy made a slow circle around her as he sized her up. His face was screwed up in thought, and Lucy bristled under his stare. "Well, Princess, for one you're not from around here, if we want to go by the accent you keep trying to squash. So I'd say Crocus. And from the way you jumped when Macao threw Wabaka outside, you're not used to seeing disorderly confrontations. Not to mention how bad you blushed when Cana hit on you. That was priceless." He grinned at her. "But I can tell why Master hired you. Totally his type."

"You came into Fairy Tail to watch me? That's just creepy." She told him, laughing a little. "While I'm sure you're suitably grateful for my help earlier, I feel the need to tell you that you're headed into stalker territory. You've still got time to seek help, so I'll just be on my way while you handle that." Lucy tried to go around him but he stepped closer to her, his smile completely gone. He shouldered his way into her space, trying to intimidate her, but Lucy refused to budge from where she stood.

"I think you should consider this a warning, Princess. These people aren't your… style. So stay away."

"What's that even supposed to mean? They like to drink and get rowdy? Like I haven't been to a frat party before." She scoffed.

His cool, olive green eyes stared deeply down into hers. Lucy felt a chill of trepidation make its way down her spine and she shivered inwardly. _What was his deal?_ His whole demeanor was way too predatory, and then it wasn't. He tipped his head back and laughed again. "Ah, it's way more than that. So much more, Princess."

"Stop calling me that." Lucy snapped, she moved in closer to crowd him too, their noses nearly touching. "And what are you, a guard dog or something? Warning away strangers from your precious bar? I'd think you were a bouncer if I hadn't _just _told you that I work here. So maybe you're just someone who doesn't like to see things change?" She watched as something flickered in his eyes. "Well, if that's the case, too bad. I'm here to stay."

His face darkened and just as he opened his mouth to retort, the door at her back opened and Mirajane came hurrying out. "Lucy dear-" She paused when she noticed the pink haired man glaring intently Lucy. "Natsu? What are you doing to my new waitress?" she asked cheerfully as she put herself bodily between them. "Lucy, you left your badge." Mira shoved the white plastic into the blonde's face. "Lucy?"

Lucy looked down at the badge, her irritation dying down slightly. She cleared her throat as she took the badge. "Oh, thank you, Mirajane. I'll see you tomorrow, five o'clock sharp." Lucy stuffed the tank top into her bag along with the badge. She turned to the guy. "Thank you too. Natsu, was it? But I'm exactly where I belong." She told him, giving him a sickeningly bright smile, hoping he choked on her cheerfulness.

The sour look he gave her in return ensured that Lucy would salt every drink she'd ever have to serve him.

* * *

**Edited 08/15/13:** I goofed and left in a sentence from a previous draft. It's gone now but it all still reads the same!


	3. Buddy System

It's not weird to talk to your dog, alright? Not at all...

Fairy Tail is not mine still, but that's okay, I've got a plan to strand Hiro Mashima in Death Valley until he signs over the rights...I mean...I don't own it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Buddy System**

* * *

Lucy closed her front door with an unintended bang, the sound reverberating loudly in the half furnished apartment. Earlier in the week the place had been cluttered with Angel's junk, something she'd complained about several times in the year she and Angel had lived together. Now the emptiness of the place just served to bring back some of her earlier irritation.

She wasn't particularly annoyed with the pink haired Natsu and so she wouldn't dwell on his odd behavior. There had to be one crazy in every bunch of people, and his presence and knowledge of the names of Fairy Tail's patrons and employees just told her that that quota had been filled at her new place of work. She _was_ annoyed with the assumptions he'd made about her though. She'd worked hard the last three years to distance herself from the Heartfilia Konzern and the three billion jewels that sat in a bank somewhere in Crocus in her name. She had no desire to touch any of the money or the business that had cost her parents their lives.

After their deaths, she'd saved every dime she'd made tutoring in preparation for her life right now, outside of Konzern's hands. When she'd graduated high school, the Board had already lined up her admittance to one of the more prestigious Business Schools in the country, but Lucy had other plans. With the scholarship she'd won to Royal University, she'd moved to Magnolia and majored in creative writing. She was proud of herself, proud that she'd been able to come so far, that she'd been strong enough to withstand the Board's pressures and would be entering into her sophomore year in the Fall.

She only wished that she'd had her parents around to share her accomplishments with.

The sound of nails clacking haphazardly against hard wood floors alerted her of the little white dog barreling towards her from her bedroom. "Plue!" she greeted, getting on her hands and knees to pick up the little Chihuahua. "How's momma's baby?" the dog yipped happily, bathing whatever part of her he could reach with his warm tongue. Lucy felt some of her ire die as the little bundle of energy wiggled and squirmed in her arms.

"So, did you guard the house?" Another yip.

"Did Angel come around? Did you bite her for me?" Lucy asked the dog, sitting him down on the chair in front of the counter. She pulled out his food dish and began to fill it with kibble. Lucy laughed inwardly at herself. Her dog had always been a constant comfort to her, his love and exuberance easily lifting her spirits. Even now when he had to spend a good part of the day by his self in the apartment, Plue still greeted her enthusiastically. "I'm so sorry, boy." She said to the dog as she placed his dish on the kitchen floor and picked the dog up again. He licked her cheek before wiggling to get down to his dinner. Lucy giggled slightly as she placed him on the ground next the dish. Plue started in on the food with gusto. "Don't eat it too fast; you'll get a stomach ache." She warned.

Washing her hands, she went over to where she'd dropped her purse. The black tank top had spilled out and onto the floor and she held it out in front of her, studying the logo on it once again. It was beautiful in its simplicity. She was tracing her fingers over it when her front door bell rang. "Who is it?" she called, draping the shirt over the back of the couch.

"It's me." Lucy rolled her eyes when she recognized the voice. She opened the door to find her friend Loke grinning at her. His golden hair was disheveled and his signature sunglasses were perched on his nose, even though he was indoors _and_ it was nighttime.

"You know, when someone asks _'who is it'_, it's actually an invitation to announce yourself by name." She told him, moving aside to let him in.

"Yeah, but isn't it more exciting to guess?" he asked, running a hand through his unruly locks, his rings sparkling in the fluorescent light spilling in from the hallway.

"If you like letting axe murders in your house, it is." She told him.

"I'm starting to think you do." Loke said cryptically, moving into the apartment and plopping down on her couch, slinging his bag over the arm. Lucy sighed as she closed the door and followed him. He dug through the pockets of his pants until he pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper.

"What's that?"

"You tell me." Loke said, shaking out the paper.

Lucy recognized her own handwriting instantly. "Hey! That's my roommate notice! Why'd you take it down?!" she snatched the paper from him.

"What were you thinking, putting your _real_ phone number on this thing?"

"How else is someone supposed to contact me if they're interested in taking Angel's room?"

"I don't know, maybe buy a prepaid? That way you won't have to deal with creepy drunk calls at three in the morning."

"I already get those from you, thank you very much." Lucy snipped.

Loke snorted. "Once. I did that _once_."

"Also I don't have the money to just throw away on a prepaid phone, Loke. Your ex-girlfriend left me high and dry on the rent."

"We did not date." Loke protested. "We just…hooked up."

"Yeah, I know. I got to wake up to you naked in my kitchen. Not a pleasant memory." Lucy recounted.

Loke laughed. "Right, like you hadn't been imagining my naked body since the first day we met, writer girl. I know you like to write about my juicy escapades." He wiggled his eyebrows comically.

Lucy hit him with a throw pillow. Loke was one of the only friends Lucy had managed to make when she'd moved to Magnolia. He was scandalous in his never-ending conquest of the female gender, something Lucy teased him constantly about. It was also how they'd met. Loke had tried to pick her up at their freshman orientation with one of her favorite Dante poems. He'd also misquoted it, which Lucy had happily pointed out. Loke had sworn that she'd fall for him sooner or later but instead he had become her best friend, hanging out on the weekends, beating her at every video game he could and scamming her out of pizza money.

"My imagination is wilder than most of the things you do with girls." Lucy told him as she slouched down on to the couch with him. "Now, why do you have my sign?"

"Too many creeps seemed interested after you posted it. So I took the liberty of taking it down while staring down a couple of protesters." He told her triumphantly.

"You were in the lounge still? I thought we left at the same time."

"Ari caught up with me."

"Aries? So you finally get a date out of her?" Lucy asked as she helped Plue up onto the couch next to her.

"Still working on it. She wanted to know if I was going to Virgo's party on Friday. Oh, and she wanted to know if you were going too."

"I forgot all about her party- oh but I can't go now." Lucy smiled brightly. "I'm back among the working stiffs."

"Found a job?"

"Yup. You're looking at Fairy Tail's newest waitress. Look, they even gave me a t-shirt for my uniform." She pulled the shirt from the couch behind him. Loke looked over it, unimpressed.

"Never heard of them. Where is this place? And what do you even know about waiting tables?"

"Enough to know that when someone offers you a job you take it, especially if they're willing to train you." Lucy told him smartly. She flipped over her crumpled notice over to show him Fairy Tail's flier, only to reveal a blank side. Frowning, she turned it back over only to see her own thin, neat handwriting. What the hell?

"What's the matter?" Loke asked.

Lucy shook her head. "Nothing." Maybe she'd just grabbed a misprint and nothing had been printed on the page in the first place. At least she hadn't actually swiped one of the girl's posters. "Now stop getting me sidetracked; my roommate poster."

Loke rolled his eyes, his head lulling back to rest on the back of the couch. "I was just looking out for you. If you need a roommate so bad, I could move in with you. Or, I could give you the money until you find someone suitable to move in."

Lucy laughed. "You live with me? I'd never have any peace. Not to mention living with a girl would put a dent in your womanizing." She patted him on the knee. "I don't need money either. It'll all work out. Hopefully someone sane saw my ad before you decided to be so helpful. And I get paid every two weeks, so I'll just hold off my landlady until then, even if I have to pay her extortion fees."

Loke looked her in the eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She smiled encouragingly at him. "So, knowing you, my poster wasn't the only reason you came here. What's up?"

"Seeing as you're the one who convinced me it would be smart to take accelerated summer courses, I figured you could help me with some of my astronomy homework."

"Astronomy is your best subject, Loke." Lucy pointed out.

"Fine. There's a marathon of Silver Soul on tonight and I don't have cable." He said. He reached for his messenger bag slung over the arm of her couch. "I brought snacks." Inside his messenger were several bags of gummy fish and two energy drinks.

"You have horrible taste in snacks." Lucy told him, heaving herself of the couch and heading for kitchen. In her daze, she'd forgotten to grab something to eat at the pub. As she rummaged through her cabinets for something to munch on while her best friend engrossed himself in anime, Lucy called out. "Hey Loke, did you see any fliers on the board where you got mine from? I mean, any with that same name that my work shirt has?" She was looking for the expiration date on a package of pepperoni she was sure that she hadn't bought when he replied.

"Nope. There were a couple of blank pages though."

* * *

"What did you _do_?" Mirajane Strauss stressed, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. After Lucy Heartfilia had stalked off into the night, the older woman had dragged him into the bar by his ear.

"I didn't _do_ anything. I was testing her." Natsu grumbled, rubbing his throbbing appendage.

A snort sounded from the bar not too far away.

"Testing? Don't bullshit. You were trying to run her off." Laxus Dreyar said. Cana Alberona nodded her head in agreement, sitting a whiskey down in front of the pink-haired man with a thump.

"No, I wanted to see if she scared easily. She is no use to us if she doesn't have a backbone."

"_No_, you were being an asshole." Lisanna Strauss said bluntly, coming to sit next to him at the table Mira had sat him at. Natsu flinched. While he didn't particularly care what conclusions the others came to, he did mind what Mira's little sister thought. They'd been friends their entire lives, and Lisanna knew him better than anyone. Except maybe his dad. If the old man was still alive.

"So maybe I came on a little strong-"

" There is nothing at all _wrong_ with this side of town. And I'll have you know that this is the finest fey establishment on this continent." Lisanna sniffed. "I would know. You're lucky she didn't slap you."

"How was your last solitary mission? Everybody still accounted for?" he inquired.

"Don't try to change the subject, Natsu." Lisanna told him sternly. "What were you thinking?"

_She's too easy going_. That's what he'd been thinking. He'd watched from a back table as Lucy Heartfilia talk and charm Fairy Tail's staff. She flashed her sunny smile at anyone who'd talked to her, giggled nervously when she'd encountered the unknown, and laughed boisterously at Cana's raunchy jokes.

It was like she belonged.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Like I said. I was just testing her. We can't have her bawling her eyes out if the humans come calling, now can we?"

Lisanna stared at him hard, her eyes searching for the truth behind the lie. "Still not the way to go. The next time you see her, apologize."

He snorted, turning his head away from her. Lisanna smacked him. "Ouch damnit! Why are you Strauss sisters so violent?! Did I sign up to be a punching bag and no one told me?!"

"You will be for the next hundred years, if you don't apologize for being an ass. Is it really that hard? She's Jude and Layla's daughter." Lisanna smiled softly. "She even looks like her mom."

"And she's got Jude's temper." Natsu added.

"Even better reason to _apologize_ and stay on her good side." Lisanna said. "She's going to be around for a long time." Lisanna stared him down, channeling her older sister's menacing second nature.

"Fine, I'll apologize." He parroted. Lisanna beamed at him patting him on the shoulder.

"Good boy. Now, tell me why you're here. Erza said Gajeel and Levy were the only ones from the court that were going to come in contact with Lucy."

Natsu stiffened, his eyes resting anywhere but on Lisanna's knowing gaze. "I just happened to be in the neighborhood-"

"Cute. Try again."

"I was going to throw myself off a bakery and she stopped me." Lisanna scowled at him. "What, it's true!" Sort of.

"Where is he?!" a commanding voice boomed from Fairy Tail's entrance. Every cell in his body froze as terror took over. _Shit_. Erza.

The fairy Queen's eyes locked onto him and she marched over to his table, hell on her heels. Natsu tried his very best not to be intimidated, seeing as he'd grown up with the woman, but her authoritative aura had him cowering ever so slightly. _It's your right_. Natsu told himself, forcing himself to shake off some of his dread. He stood and placed a hand over his heart and gave Erza a bow. With a tense smile plastered to his face, he raised his other hand in greeting. "Yo."

Her wrath descended upon him in an instant, her face nearly the same red as her long hair. "You can never just follow instructions, can you?! Jellal made it perfectly clear that you were supposed to-"

Natsu dared to interrupt her. "I couldn't just sit around, Your Majesty. It's nearly Summer. It's time for me to spread my wings." He winced at his own levity.

The redhead didn't look at all appeased. "Natsu Dragneel…"

He tried again. "Look, I'm responsible for the lives of thousands of salamander fairies. I can't just sit on the sidelines while the court takes it times cozying up to a long lost fairy from the past. This affects my people." he swallowed his pride and plunged on. "Besides, she will be my responsibility when she joins us. Is it wrong to want to know what she's like?"

Lisanna kicked him from under the table, her aim hitting him squarely under in the knee. He tried not to flinch as Erza assessed him suspiciously. If his Queen had known what he'd just done and said to their precious Lucy, she'd have pounded him into fairy dust by now. The expression on her face softened slightly and she regarded him with something akin to affection.

"Fine. It's good that you want to get to know Lucy. We'll allow you to stay as long as you accept a few conditions."

Natsu nodded cautiously. "I'm listening."

"First, and it's something you should know already. Do not try to scare her off. We need her, Natsu. Second, no magic in front of her. We want to acclimate her with our kind and see what she can do, not have her running to the humans and calling us a bunch of freaks. We'll tell her about us in time." Erza flipped her hair over her shoulder and Natsu was surprised to see a nearly wicked smile lighting up her face. "Third, Gray is to stay with you here as a chaperone. He's to keep you out of trouble and stop you from interfering with our plans. We've set up a place for the two of you live, together, as long as you abide by the first two conditions. How's that sound?"

"Not the damn Ice Prick! Someone else, _anyone_ else." Natsu protested. When the Queen's smile widened he knew he'd been had. It was quite well known that the Lords of Summer and Winter hated each other guts, and the Queen was using that to her advantage to tie his hand. Either stay and suffer with that bastard Gray being his watch dog, or return to court and just leave everything to the rest of the fairies. This was no choice. "I'll accept all your conditions, Your Majesty." He stated with another bow. "Please give my regards to the King, and thank him for giving me this opportunity to look out for my people."

Erza nodded in approval. "Good. Now, Laxus and Mirajane, if I could have a word with you." She straightened up, brushing off the sleeve of her long coat. Laxus led the way up to the loft as their fellow fairies bowed as the Queen passed. The front doors opened and Natsu braced himself to be reprimanded again, this time by the King of fairies.

Instead Gray Fullbuster stood in the entrance of the pub, a bag slung across his bare chest and a slip of paper dangling from his right hand.

"Yo, flame brain" he greeted, "Ready to go check out your jail cell?"

Natsu took one look at the smug smirk on the icy bastard's face and knocked back his whiskey in one go.

"Play nice, Natsu." Lisanna warned under her breath. Natsu eyeballed her in disbelief. "Well, at least don't kill each other, wait until Fall for that." She amended.

He snorted, holding up a hand to Cana for a refill. "No promises."

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! It makes me really excited to know that there are Fairy Tail fans out there who like this type of story~ I'm hoping my pacing isn't too slow, or too fast, and that explainations for certain things come along naturally.

Speaking of explainations, I like to ramble a lot about stuff I'm working on, especially my stories, so if anyone's interested, I keep a writing tumblr that I've started posting snips of info for this story on. Mostly I like to write out my train of thought and process for things I feel I won't explain in the actual work, so check it out. I pretty much live on tumblr when I'm online, so if you have questions you can send them to me there too (I will answer questions in reviews here though). The web address is on my profile page~


	4. Liquid Courage

This chapter and I have dueled for days on end and unfortunately, I lost. My beta has constantly had to read and re-read the changes I made, but ultimately, this thing still ended up changing perspectives _three_ times. I hate that. Oh so much. But it had to be done to keep the story progressing (from all sides) and while I probably could have posted it in parts, I don't like doing short chapters. So here it is in all of its 4,030 word glory.

Oh and side notes: In this AU I feel obligated to mention that 18 is the legal drinking age in Fiore (my version anyway), and that I absolutely had no prior in-depth knowledge about drinking or types of alcohol until I spent hours googling. (I drink on _very_ rare occasions) That being said, I don't advocate underage drinking, so don't mimic this. I could be absolutely wrong and you'll make your parents cry.

I'm not brave enough to own Fairy Tail, I couldn't even cut my own bangs without crying.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

******Liquid Courage**  


* * *

Levy McGarden ascended the stairs to Fairy Tail's loft two steps at a time, her face flush with excitement as she hefted her remaining fliers closer to her to keep them from spilling. On the landing, the Queen stood conversing quietly to Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss, her back to the blue haired girl.

Erza Fernandes was quite young to be the Queen of the Seelie court, especially when compared to the courts previous standards. Ezra and Jellal would be celebrating their eighteenth year on the throne, the same length of time that it had been since any of the court had seen Jude and Layla Heartfilia after they'd abdicated and vanished into the human world. The elders of the court had been in an uproar when Jude had named Jellal his successor, a fairy that was less than half his age.

While Fairies weren't immortal, they did have longevity that many other creatures in the world envied. And age was everything to most of the elder fairies, something they felt the current court lacked, with all of them being less than a century old. The dissension among their kind had rippled constantly in the years that the Fernandeses had ruled and this war was being carefully watched by the Elders to see how the young court would handle the situation. Levy had the upmost faith that her King and Queen would win victory for their people and finally put the staid old elders in their place. And more than that, she believed in Jude's decision of making Jellal the next King. Jude had ruled their kind peacefully for more than two hundred years.

"Your Majesty, I wasn't expecting you to be joining us so soon." Levy said, making her presence known. She also hadn't been expecting to see Gray or Natsu, but both were down stairs squaring off with one another, with an aggravated Lisanna trying to talk them down. Still, her excitement had kept her from pausing long enough to question anyone as she rushed to report her findings.

Erza motioned her over with a quick wave. "Anything to report?"

Levy nodded. "She can See." She announced, holding up her stack of fliers. On the surface, they were truly ads for Fairy Tail's Fantasia, but without magical power, the enchanted paper they were printed on prevented a person from seeing what was written.

"Truly?" Mirajane's eyes were lit with excitement.

"She asked me if Fantasia was a movie, so surely she could read the notice. I couldn't believe it! Although the paper holds weak magic, I hadn't expected she'd actually be able to see anything."

"Well I'll be damned." Laxus snorted. "So, she does possess magical power. How did Jude and Layla keep it suppressed? A spell's power would have worn off the second its caster had died."

"What are the other possibilities?" Erza asked as she began to pace the room. This was the one thing that had truly bothered her when she'd agreed with her husband about looking for the Hearfilias's daughter. What if Lucy was truly human, with no magic? While it was uncommon, fairies had produced non-magic children in the past. All of the hope that the fey were putting into this one, unknown girl, would be for nothing. Aside from his own blustering ego, she could see Natsu's worries clearly. Their planning should not reside solely in one asset.

"Maybe a charm? Or even a curse? There are a few witches out there who are brave enough to have dealings with our kind." Mirajane suggested.

"I'll ask the old man when he comes back. He might know a method to suppress magic. He could have come up against something like that during his time." Laxus said.

"Do that." Erza agreed. She stopped in front of the older fairies and crossed her arms. "And try to keep Natsu on a short leash. I've only sent Gray to annoy him, not watch him. Those two argue so much that they'd probably release their glamours in front of Lucy without realizing it. I want you two, and the rest of the bar staff to keep an eye on him while he's in the pub."

"What about when he's away from here? If he follows Lucy to school he's bound to terrorize her." Mirajane asked.

The Queen smiled cheerfully. "Oh, I've got that covered. Don't worry." Levy opened her mouth to ask, but then closed it. The sinister glee in Erza's smile caused the fine hairs on the backs of Levy's arms to stand. Whatever she was planning, Natsu's surveillance was most likely going to be excruciating.

"So, will you be staying Erza? I could have Lisanna freshen up the spare room above the bar." Mirajane asked.

"That won't be necessary. Jellal and I have decided that we're going to give Natsu plenty of space to deal with his Lucy problem. If he hangs himself with said space…" Erza trailed off, the consequences left unsaid.

"We'll help him find a solution." Laxus pledged, rubbing his hands together. "He won't be able to screw this up."

"Natsu would never do that. He knows there's too much riding on this." Levy interjected, hoping to instill some kind of optimism in the older fairies. Natsu was reckless, they all knew that, but when it came down to the lives of their kind, she was sure that he'd rise to the occasion. Hopefully.

* * *

**oOo**

Late the next evening, Natsu sat sulking in a corner booth at Fairy Tail, nursing a warm whiskey and doing his best to ignore the prattling taunts of the ice fairy next to him. It was all he could do not to douse Gray in his alcohol and set him on fire. He was pretty sure the other man would survive such an attack, but he was also sure that hell would descend upon him once his comrades had realized that he'd used magic to blaze up Gray.

"I don't see why you're fighting so hard against this." The black haired man was saying. "I mean, look at her, she's smoking hot. Hell, if I was you-"

Natsu snorted into his drink. "Like you know what to do with the girl you have now." He murmured. He glanced over and watched as Gray sputtered, his face flushing red. _Yeah, I thought so_. He thought to himself. It wasn't like he had to like Lucy Heartfilia in any other way other than a friend for her to assume the role of Lady of Summer, but the rest of Erza and Jellal's court were either involved with each other or married. Everyone accepted it as the normal progression of things, which they were _supposed_ to fall in love. And it wouldn't be long until they'd be pushing him in Lucy's direction, with love in their eyes.

To prove his point, Cana Alberona sauntered over, drink in hand. "So, what do you think about her? Pretty hot, ain't she?" She plopped down on his left side, opposite of Gray, vodka sloshing out of her the side of her glass.

"It's probably a glamour." He said tersely.

Gray rolled his eyes. "She doesn't know she can do magic, dumbass."

Cana burst out laughing and Natsu clamped his mouth shut, deciding it would be in his best interest to ignore her too. He knew exactly where she was heading. In a roundabout way, Cana was trying to figure out if he'd found the blonde attractive. And Summer would have to freeze over before he ever revealed something like that to them.

"She looks like she's doing pretty well for her first night." Gray commented.

"She is. She's a hell of a fast learner. It took her no time at all to get the hang of things. Not to mention I'm totally impressed that she's been working all night on those high heeled boots. I'd have broken my neck in spilt beer by now."

"You're not exactly sober, Cana." Natsu snorted. Cana chortled, saluting Natsu with her glass before downing the rest of it. Out of the side of his eye, he searched for Lucy in the crowd, watching as she maneuvered through the tables with sure efficiency. She smiled brightly as she jotted down orders, laughing at something Wabaka was saying to her. She'd paired her Fairy Tail top with a short dark blue denim miniskirt and knee-high brown boots. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and in each ear he could see the sparkle of her heart-shaped earrings.

"She's single, you know." Cana stated, watching his face closely.

"What does that even matter?"

"Hmm…let's see, it might benefit you to loosen up and get to know the girl. You also find yourself liking her despite your best efforts. From what I can tell, she's funny and smart and I think I've already said she was hot. What's the harm?" Cana asked easily. "Everybody who's met her is already in love with her. Well, except you."

Of course they loved her. The second any of the fairies had taken a look at her face, they'd seen the peace and tranquility they'd all enjoyed when Layla Heartfilia had been their queen. All he could see was a liability.

"Oi Lucy! Come take these fine gentlemen's order!" Cana yelled, startling Natsu. He watched as the blonde glanced over at their table and frowned at him. She hadn't looked his way the entire night and Mira had purposely given her the tables on the opposite side of the room to work. It was almost eleven and the bar was experiencing a lull in traffic so Lucy had taken over the majority of the tables while Lisanna went on break. She was cautious as she approached the table, her stride a little reluctant.

"Who's going to fill these orders if you're over here, Cana?" she asked, giving the brunette a hesitant smile.

"Most of the time the girls take orders, mix drinks, work the tap and handle the register. But since it's your first night, we decided we'd go easy on you. Besides, this is a pub, we don't do fancy." Cana motioned to Gray, shoving her arm across Natsu. "This is Gray Fullbuster. Gray, our new favorite barmaid, Lucy Heartfilia." She waved her hand carelessly at Natsu. "And I've been told you've met this dumbass."

"It's nice to meet you, Gray." Lucy said holding out her hand and grasping Gray's in a handshake. Natsu was ignored all together. "So, what can I get you guys?"

"Make it something complicated." Cana urged.

"I thought we didn't do _fancy_." Lucy repeated with a chuckle.

"We don't. But this is a _test_." Cana told her. "So you two order something you don't normally."

"Err-how about a Bailey's shake?" Gray said.

"Look at you, going easy on her. So, what's in that Lucy?" the blonde gave Cana an exasperated look before slipping a small notebook out of the pocket of her apron.

"Uh, Ice cream, Bailey's and coffee liqueur?" she read off the page she'd flipped to.

"Alright. Natsu, order up."

"Give me an Irish Red Eye." Natsu looked up at Lucy with a smirk, and he couldn't resist adding, "How does a college girl like you not know what's in a Bailey's _anything_? Don't you guys wake up and have it with your morning coffee before heading out?"

"There you go assuming stuff about me again, making an ass of yourself." Lucy said breezily causing Cana and Gray to snicker. Natsu bristled, hating the fact that every time he had something biting to say to her, Lucy had an even better retort. He sulked as she flipped pages in her notebook. "So that's Absolut Peppar, Bloody Mary mix and Guinness." She recited.

"Let's see what you've got. Oh, and if you smile sweetly at Mira, she'll mix them for you." Cana told her, giving her own sweet smile. "And since you've got about ten minutes left on the clock, grab a couple of bottles of tequila and the hot sauce we keep behind the bar. It's time start your initiation."

"Tequila? But my shift—I've got class in the morning." Lucy stammered.

"We're just going to play a little game. It won't take long." Cana hedged. She sat forward a little and took a deck of cards from her back pocket.

Natsu knew the mischievous gleam in Cana's eye held nothing good for any of them, but the unease on Lucy's face had him taunting, "Scared, Princess?"

She looked him square in the eye, and he could see her resolve firming. "Not at all." She nodded to the other woman. "I'll be right back."

She stalked off with purpose, going directly to Mirajane and giving the silver-haired woman a sugary sweet smile. "Don't forget the shot glasses!" Cana called.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked as the both watched the brunette shuffle cards with brisk efficiency.

"Breaking the ice." Cana, glanced at him sideways. "No pun intended. I just figured I could keep fire boy here from snarling at our cute blonde if he has a couple more drinks in him, and what better way to liquor him up than a drinking game?"

* * *

**oOo**

It was something Lucy had always hated about herself, the fact that she so easily took the bait. Especially when it came from jerks like Natsu, who really only deserved her disinterest. She watched as Mirajane expertly poured pepper infused vodka into a high ball glass.

"How do you like it here?" Mira asked her while pouring Bloody Mary mix into the same glass. Lucy watched as she took the glass over to the tap and picked up a spoon with a long twisted handle, flipped it over and poured Guinness over it and into the glass. How had Lucy liked it? Aside from the grabby hands she'd had to dodge after the hours had passed on and customers had gotten less sober, it had been fun. She'd laughed and joked with the women who worked and frequented Fairy Tail, had playfully flirted with the men, and had easily learned how to take orders and read them back to Mira or Cana. By the end of the night she'd even memorized what some of the customers regularly ordered. Lisanna had pulled out all the stops in her efforts of helping Lucy learn the ins and outs, had made her laugh and overall, made Lucy feel like she'd truly belonged. And outside of her time with Loke, it had been a really long time since Lucy had felt that way.

"It was…great. I'm sure I'll like it here." She replied honestly. Mirajane beamed brightly, placing Natsu's drink onto a tray. "Except…Cana says I've got an initiation to do. What's she talking about?"

The other woman chuckled. "Cana likes to drink. And anytime she can rope other people into over indulging with her, she will. No harm." She stacked shot glasses on to the tray next, along with three bottles and Gray's shake. Lucy hefted the tray, groaning under the weight. Slowly she made her way back to the table where Cana was laughing uproariously at something Natsu had said. She passed the sullen pink haired guy his drink and raised a curious eyebrow at Gray Fullbuster when she noticed he'd lost his shirt in the time that she'd been gone.

She was trying resolutely not to stare at the black haired man's finely sculpted chest when her eyes alighted on the tattoo that decorated his right pectoral. "Oh! You must be Levy McGarden's boyfriend!" she said as she reached over the table to hand him his drink.

His hand froze midway in the air. "What?"

Lucy gestured to the dark blue symbol on his chest. "It's cute that you have matching tattoos with your girlfriend. She was so excited to tell me that you were preforming at this Fantasia thing."

Gray shook his head vehemently. "Oh no. No, no. Levy's not my girlfriend. Levy isn't my _anything_."

"Gajeel would kick your ass around the block if you ever thought she was." Natsu croaked, barely holding back his amusement. Cana threw back her head and laughed out right, causing Natsu to join in and soon both were laughing their asses off at the panic-stricken look on Gray's face.

Lucy frowned. "So she's not your girlfriend. Got it. But what's making these two laugh themselves stupid?" she asked, plopping down in the empty seat across from Gray.

"Gajeel…he's very territorial when it comes to Levy. Plus, he looks like he could chew and spit out a rebar, so most don't cross him, or get near Levy." Gray cast his eyes on the still laughing pair. "These two were already stupid to begin with."

Natsu snapped his mouth shut. "What was that-"

Cana elbowed him, "No fighting. We're here to play, alright?" She brandished her deck of cards. "So the game is High or Low. Ever played?"

Both Natsu and Gray groaned.

Lucy shook her head slowly. She nervously swallowed, her stomach feeling jittery at the thought of drinking. In her time at college, she'd pretty much stayed away from the parties, with the exception the times when Loke wouldn't take no for an answer. She'd had a few sips of beer here and there, but she really didn't consider drinking to be her kind of thing. Studying and going to class, on the other hand, were sure fire ways to keep her from ever having to go back to the Konzern. "How does it go?" she asked.

Cana beamed at her, taking the shot glasses Lucy had brought to the table and passing them out to the guys. "I'll deal the cards. When you get a card, guess if it's high or low. If you guess right, you get another card and another guess. Get it wrong and you drink. How many shots you have to take depends on how many cards you have guessed correctly before. So if I guess three in a row correctly, and then guess wrong, I have to take four shots. Simple enough, right?"

Inwardly, Lucy groaned. This would inevitably not end well for her. She glanced at Gray who seemed to be a little green around the edges and then at Natsu. He was looking directly at her, his olive green eyes studying her face in an almost smug manner, and Lucy couldn't help but feel her hackles rise. He probably thought she was going to back out, and she'd be damned if she'd give him the satisfaction of being right. She picked up the closest bottle to her and peeled the protective foil from around the top. "Alright. Deal the cards. I'll go first." She told Cana. The older girl cheered noisily before placing a card face down in front of Lucy.

"High or Low?"

"High?" Lucy blurted. The card was flipped over. A four of clubs.

Cana snickered as she took the bottle Lucy was holding and poured her a shot. "At least this is Tequila Rose. You can get through a couple of rounds with this stuff before it knocks you on your ass."

"Oh, that's great." Lucy said sarcastically, picking up her glass wearily.

"Don't be scared, Princess. That pretty pink liqueur won't hurt you." Natsu snipped.

"You would know pink." She replied smartly and rolled her eyes as she downed the drink in one go. Cana moved on to Natsu, who picked wrong too, and Lucy laughed at him. The shot Cana poured for him was different—she poured him straight tequila and then dashed hot sauce on the top. Gray groaned something about him wanting to burn a hole in his gut. They watched as he knocked it back in one go.

"That's like breathing fire." Cana said shaking her head.

Natsu grinned widely. "Not quite."

And on they went, guessing and drinking, and guessing again. None of them seemed to be good at getting it right, and soon they were laughing riotously at their own failures. Lucy had lost count at how many of the sweet strawberry shots she'd taken at around ten, and her mind was starting to fog. She'd known that she probably wouldn't be able to hold her own for too long, especially since she'd never built a tolerance for alcohol. The only person who seemed to be fairing well was Cana, who drowned her drinks without hesitation and egged on Gray when he seemed to be faltering. Lucy couldn't even begin to guess what time it was, but the tables around them had been cleared and chairs turned over by Lisanna, the bar already closed for the night. Lucy was staring off to the side, trying to make out what the sign above Natsu's head said when Cana nudged her.

"Your turn Lucy. High or Low?"

"Low." Lucy declared, slapping her hand down on the table. Gray jumped at the sudden sound. Cana lazily flipped the card over. She'd gotten it right. So she guessed again. Right again. And again.

"Don't screw it up, Princess." Natsu crowed, lifting his head groggily from the table.

"Shut up, you're gonna jinx me." Lucy slurred, sitting up straighter. She licked her suddenly dry lips. For some reason, her mind seemed clear and focused solely upon getting the cards right. She guessed. And got it right. And once more. "Oh God." She murmured, her stomach rolling in nervousness, or from all the alcohol, she wasn't sure.

"You can do it." Cana urged, dealing her another card. Lucy guessed.

Wrong.

"Ahh that's gonna hurt so much." Gray garbled, his body swaying to and fro. He tipped back in his chair, his head listing far over the top. From where Lucy sat it looked like he'd been decapitated and his body left sitting in the seat. The thought made laughter bubble up from her stomach and she laughed loud and hard. Somewhere in her inebriated mind she was pretty sure that some of her humor was hysterical, especially at the thought of having to down six shots.

Cana's smile was wicked as she poured Lucy's first shot. Lucy took it with hardly any resistance. The second was more of the same, the smooth almost milkshake flavor of the liqueur piling on top of what was already settled in her stomach. The third seemed to go straight to her head and Lucy lingered for a minute. It was like white noise in her mind, clouding up her ability to function correctly. She went for her glass and her hand sailed right past it. She squinted and reached for it again. Success. The fourth felt sour on her stomach. _Oh fuck_, she thought as she shakily took the fifth from Cana. She paused to glance at the quiet boy next to her and found that Natsu was giving her an almost disdainful smirk, his entire demeanor eerily sober. _What the hell was that?_ Then again, who was she to judge sober when she was so thoroughly smashed herself? She sneered back at him before downing her shot.

"One more." Cana announced. Lucy nodded, feeling herself sway with the motion. She bravely scooped up her glass, this time her eyes going to Gary. He'd passed out snoring, his mouth opened wide. Lucy snickered as she put the glass to her lips, watching to see if he'd fall from his chair. She blinked a few times to try to clear her blurry vision, noticing that something was off about Gray's chest.

His tattoo was missing.

Lucy tilted her head back to down her last drink but her throat refused to cooperate, her head spinning wildly at the thought of even one more drop. She was so tired, her body unbelievably heavy with sleep. Her eyes went to Gray again, wondering if she'd been mistaken. She hadn't. The dark blue symbol was gone, even when she squinted and leaned her head to the side. So Lucy put her head on the table, hoping that with a little rest her vision would go back to normal. Because with how hazy it was now, she could have sworn she was seeing pale, nearly transparent wings sprouting from Gray's back.


	5. Wild Child

...So I disappeared wayyyy longer than I'd have liked. I've had tackled some real life issues that I'd been ignoring (because avoidance has always been my best friend) but now I'm back. Hopefully any future disappearing acts won't last as long as this one. Reading you guys' reviews makes me soo happy (aka I smile like an idiot and freak out the people around me), I definitely appreciate them. When I read the guest review about how they couldn't wait for Loke and Natsu to meet I was like...this next chapter is _totally_ for them.

So without further ado, I'll leave you with chapter 5 and two pieces of advice from this wizened old woman:

Almond milk is _horrible_ in coffee, don't try it. And if you can manage it, don't grow up.

I don't own Fairy Tail. I cry about that fact weekly.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Wild Child**

* * *

Bright, midday sunshine spilled from the open curtains of Lucy's bedroom, slanting over the blonde's face unrelentingly. She groaned as she began to wake, pain ricocheting around her skull. Her mouth felt sickeningly dry, and when she tried to sit up, a heavy weight kept her pinned to her comforter. Cracking one eye opened she spotted the blue haired butt of a strange creature sitting on top of her. Blue hair? _Ah, I must be still asleep_, she told herself. She slowly opened her other eye, the light from the window blinding her and causing another wave of nauseating pain to cress. She groaned again, bringing her hand up to shield against the sun.

There was still a blue…cat? Asleep on her stomach. Lucy's eyes darted around the room, taking in the familiar surroundings of her bedroom, her wicker chair that sat in the corner next to her writing desk seemed to be untouched. Her dresser that sat on the opposite wall, it too looked to be undisturbed and her bookshelves looked completely normal. Even Plue slept peacefully on the bench at the foot of her bed, his feet moving occasionally as he dreamed.

The cat sleeping on her, however, was _not _normal. Its short prickly hair was blue. And it was here, in her apartment, without her prior knowledge, or permission. _How had it got in?_ she wondered, and then another question swam up from her conscious. _How_ had she gotten home? The last thing she'd remembered was Cana pouring her another shot of Tequila Rose and laughing at her rotten luck of ending a 6 card streak.

"Oh God." She groaned. The cat shifted, its ears pricking at the sound of her voice. Its head turned her way and light brown eyes bore into her for seconds on end. And then the cat was gone, darting out her bedroom door in an instant. "Hey!" Lucy cringed at the sound of her own loud voice. "Get back here." She pulled her body off the bed and stumbled after it, the thought of a strange—probably feral—cat, tearing up her home spurring her into agonizing action.

She skidded to an abrupt halt in the living room, the sight of Natsu sprawled out on her couch stopping her cold. Why the hell was he here? In her house?

What had happened after that last drink?

The offending cat perched itself on the back of Lucy's couch, right next to where Natsu had flung one of his arms. It licked its paw lazily, ignoring her completely. Quietly, Lucy eased over to both of them hoping to deal with the cat before her other intruder awoke. One problem at a time. The cat straightened and again it seemed to look Lucy right in the eye. She glared at it, making shooing motions.

"Get." She told the cat. It yawned at her, clearly bored. "Come, scat. Cat." She said again in a voice barely above a whisper. "Don't make me get the broom."

The cat seemed to call her bluff, hopping down on to the cushions of her couch and right on to Natsu's bare chest. It curled up on his abdomen, its tail wagging slightly. Natsu shifted a bit, his hand coming up to scratch a spot on his pectoral.

Lucy was tempted to grab the broom anyway. She shifted her weight onto one foot and crossed her arms under her chest while she surveyed the sight on her sofa with apprehension. She didn't even know Natsu's last name, and yet here he was asleep, in her apartment when she couldn't even remember how she'd gotten from Fairy Tail. Maybe he'd brought her home? It would make complete sense if he wasn't so antagonistic towards her. She didn't get it at all. She would have understood if Cana or Gray had brought her home. Not Natsu, who would more readily scowl or make fun of her.

What had happened last night? She wondered again, rubbing her temples. Her head ached, and the pounding got worse the more she tried to think about it. She bowed her head, cupping it in her hands. Her eyes landed on Natsu's face and she pondered at his appearance. He seemed so young while he slept, his skin smooth and luminescent. His pink hair was spiky and most likely freshly dyed since she couldn't detect his natural color at his scalp. She wondered briefly if he'd lost a bet, her gaze trailing down from his face to his torso. His chest was wide and finely sculpted from what she could see under the cat and bare, his black shirt tossed over the back of her couch. The planes of his stomach where flat and taunt, and she could make out light, baby fine hair that arrowed from below his navel and disappeared below the waistband of his low slung cargos. Strangely, he still wore his cream white scarf around his neck. He must have been too drunk to even remember that he'd been wearing it. Not that it wasn't weird that he was wearing the thing in the middle of June.

Lucy shook her head, bemused. She looked toward the ceiling, rolling her eyes at her discovery. Of course he had to be attractive. It wasn't fair. Every third word out of his mouth to her was a taunt or a put down, and because of that he _did not _deserve to be hot. In the short time that she'd known him, she'd seen his annoyingly cocky smirk enough that she could imagine the look on his face, taunting her with the knowledge that she found him to be even remotely cute. Not that he'd ever be made aware of this, if she had anything to say about it.

The blue cat let out a rumbling purr from his perch, reminding her of its presence. Lucy looked down at it and frowned. The broom didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. She sighed deeply and she turned to head toward the kitchen, and Natsu shifted onto his side, mumbling in his sleep. The cat gave an irritated yeow as it jumped down and darted between her legs and out of sight. _Oh just great._ Lucy thought, _Thanks for the assist Natsu._ She tossed an irritated glance over her shoulder only to pause and turn back to him.

A crimson red tattoo marred his right bicep in the same exact design as Levy's. And Gray's. Her blood stilled at the sight and curiosity spurred her into action. _Why? _Why did they all have the same tattoo? She positioned herself back in front of the couch, and leaned over Natsu's sleeping body, one of her hands braced against the back. With her free hand she lightly traced the arcing tail of the bird, barely touching Natsu. The skin of her fingers burned slightly from his body heat, his temperature nearly scorching. Did he have a fever? She glanced back at his face, but there were no signs of discomfort, or any telltale sweat on his brow. Why was he so hot? She touched his arm a little more firmly, and heat sizzled up her arm. Warmth radiated from where she touched him, coyly spreading from her arm to her shoulder where it spread until she felt flush from the heat of him.

"Well this is certainly a pleasant way to wake up." The boy beneath her said blurrily, his voice deep and husky with sleep. Lucy's eyes snapped to his face again and reddened at the suggestive smile that tugged at his lips. "What did I do to deserve such a pretty sight hovering over me so early in the morning?"

_Pretty?_ "That's what I want to know." Lucy retorted as she took a giant step back from him, the backs of her knees meeting her coffee table. His olive green eyes snapped into focus, and she knew the moment he recognized her, the glow in his eyes died and his mouth turned down in a scowl. He sat up swiftly, and Lucy tried not to get distracted by the show of muscles that worked as he moved. "Why are you here?" she asked. "How did I get here?"

Natsu scrubbed at his face with both hands. He squinted up at her through his fingers. "You were drunk. I brought you home. Simple as that."

"You don't even like me. Why didn't Cana or Gray do it? How did you even know where I live?"

"You threw your purse at me while you sang _Show Me The Way To Go Home_. I found your I.D. in it. Here we are."

"But what about Cana-"

He stood up. "Look Princess, I have some business to take care of before you turn this into Twenty Questions." He brushed passed her and going into her bathroom. Lucy moved to follow him, but froze when she heard the toilet seat. Oh. _Oh_. She turned and headed for the kitchen instead, taking down two glasses and searched for aspirin. She started at the sound of her phone going off and saw her purse lying at the end of the counter. She grabbed it just as it stopped ringing. She had three voicemails and five text messages. Lucy dialed up her voicemail as she downed two aspirin.

The first call was Loke. _"Lucy, why aren't you picking up your phone? You missed Astrology this morning. You never miss a class. Where are you? Call me."_

The second message was Loke too._ "Second class is over, Heartfilia. And if you were anyone else I wouldn't even be worried that you didn't show up for classes, but you're a bloody creature of habit, and I'm pretty sure if you died your body would still attend lectures…so if you haven't called me in the next thirty minutes or show up where we usually meet, I'm coming over and breaking down your door."_

_"Lucy. I'm really starting to get worried. Answer your phone." _The tone of his voice in his last message shook her and she glanced at the display. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon. Shit, of course he was starting to freak. They both took the same Astrology class Wednesday mornings and met up after their second lectures. They hadn't talked since early yesterday afternoon, and Lucy had promised to call him after her shift. She called his number only to get a busy signal. After leaving him a short, _"I'm alive, don't worry"_ message on his voicemail, she decided to text him too. Just as she was about to hit send, persistent pounding began to rattle her front door. Loke.

She opened the door to him and the anxiety on his face washed away as soon as he spotted her. "Oh thank God. I thought I was going to have to call the police. Why haven't you answered your phone? Where have you been?" he glanced down at her. "What happened to you?"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest to ward off the chilly air coming from the hallway behind him, her mind finally registering that her bra was gone. She flushed at the thought of Natsu getting an eye full when she'd leaned over him. "Um…hi Loke." She mumbled.

He fumbled. "Hi? All you have to say is 'Hi'? Lucy Heartfilia, straight A's, Dean's List, Lucy Heartfilia goes off the radar and her best friend rushes over to hopefully not find her dead body and all you can do is say _'HI'_?"

She cringed as he voice rose. "Not so loud please." She moved to the side to let him in. He eyed her critically as he passed.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were hung over. But I know better than that, because you don't drink. I'd also say you slept in those clothes, but once again, I know better."

Lucy looked down at her rumpled skirt and tank. Of course he was right on the money. Loke always was. "I'm so sorry I worried you," she began as she closed the door, tugging her skirt straight. "It's a funny thing, actually. You know, at my new job there's this initiation thing-"

"Initiation?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Er- a drinking game."

"You drank?" Loke asked incredulously.

"It's not like I haven't before, Loke."

"Yeah, you have. You just don't do it most of the time." He waved off her protest. "So, did you win?"

Lucy pondered. "I don't know. I passed out. I can't remember anything after that."

The look on Loke's face was positively gleeful. "Well, well, Lucy takes a job at a bar and the next think I know she's playing hooking and getting shit-faced. Oh look how the tables have turned."

Lucy shoved him. "It was just this once. Never again." She told him.

Loke snorted. "I don't know, you've suddenly morphed in to a wild child, and I don't know if you can come back from that." He tossed himself onto her couch, reclining back to look at her. His easy posture reminded her that her pervious guest, who had occupied the couch much like Loke was now, hadn't reemerged from the bathroom yet. Unease flooded her. She did _not_ want to have to explain the pink haired guy to her best friend. Maybe if she could corner Natsu in the hallway she could convince him to stay hidden until she got rid of Loke. Inwardly, she groaned. Compliant was the last thing she'd ever call Natsu.

"Hey, I'm going to get change. How about you head down to The Garage and grab us some coffee and I'll meet you there?" she suggested. She and Loke, like most of the university students, frequented the small local coffeehouse that was only three blocks from her apartment.

Loke grinned, stretching his arms out and tucking them beneath his head. "And miss the chance to tease you some more about your wild night? I'll wait and we'll walk down together." Lucy opened her mouth to object, but Loke shooed her. "Be quick about it, Heartfilia. I need a detailed report."

She glared at him—to which he laughed—and stomped into the small hallway that separated the bedrooms and bathroom from the rest of the apartment. The bathroom was silent, and Lucy blushed slightly as she crept closer to the door, hoping to catch the sound of him moving. Was he even okay? He had drunk nearly as much as she had. Had he passed out on the floor while she'd chatted with Loke? Just as she was about to knock softly, the door swung open and Natsu stood there in nothing but a towel, his chest and arms glistening with water, obviously fresh from the shower.

"What are you-" he started and Lucy shushed him, pressing a hand over his mouth as her heart start to beat frantically in her chest. Why, of all things, did he have to be naked?! Here in her apartment? Where her best friend was waiting to interrogate her! Natsu tried to talk from behind her hand and Lucy tightened her grip in alarm.

"Shhh! He'll hear you!" she told him in a hushed whisper. "Look, do me a favor, go back in there and stay put for a while until we leave. And put back on your pants."

Natsu jerked his head back, breaking her hold on his mouth. "I take it your boyfriend's here." He smiled humorously.

"No, my best friend. And I don't want to have to explain you, when I can't explain you, so please, just put your clothes back on-"

"Gray threw up on my pants, there's no way I'm putting them back on." His smile grew.

"Fine. You can use my washer and dryer while we're gone just-"

"If it's just your best friend, it shouldn't matter that you have a guy here, right?" Natsu said. And to Lucy's horror he brushed past her and into the living room. "I forgot my shirt on the couch." He tossed over his shoulder.

The bottom of Lucy's stomach dropped out at the sight of Natsu's towel covered form strutting out to meet Loke, her mind too wrapped in dread to stop and appreciate the well-muscled view. She watched as her best friend glanced over his shoulder with a smile, and saw as shock washed over his face and he leaped off the couch and onto his feet, pointing dazedly at Natsu. Lucy quickly moved in to the room, her feet guiding her to stand next to Loke. "Er-Loke, this is-"

"Oh. My. God." Loke said as he rounded on her. "I've been trying to get you to go out and party and the one night I take my eyes off you, the one night you decide, _'hey drinking sounds like a good idea'_, you, you-"

"Did absolutely nothing wrong." Lucy finished for him.

"No, you just became me."

"No, I'm not _that_ scandalous. Look, he just brought me home. Loke, this is Natsu."

Natsu gave a little wave of his fingers. "Hello." He reached for his shirt off the couch. "Hey, Lucy, if you find yourself wondering where your bra is, you left it hanging over the towel rack in the bathroom."

Oh how she wished he was dead. So. Dead. _No_, she decided, as she watched his mouth lift into that annoyingly cocky smirk, she wanted the pleasure of choking the life out of him. "Not helping." She hissed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Loke said in wonder. He turned to Natsu and smiled pleasantly. "It's nice to meet you, Natsu. Well, as nice as it is to meet your best friend's er-partner the morning after."

"We. Did. Not. Do. Anything." Lucy intoned. "I was drunk, he was drunk. There was nothing else."

"I wasn't drunk." Natsu announced. "How else did I get you home?"

Loke's smile dropped. He took a step toward Natsu, his demeanor all business. "Let's hope you didn't do anything untold to her while she was incapacitated. You didn't, right, Natsu?" Loke was only an inch or so taller than Natsu, but the way he held himself with such menacing intent made him seem miles taller. His muscles were coiled tight as if he was ready to strike if the other man said the wrong words.

Lucy grabbed Loke's arm. "He didn't. He slept out here on the couch. Natsu just stayed to make sure I didn't harm myself during the night. _Right_?" She locked eyes with the pink haired guy, hoping her eyes were imparting the maiming he'd endure if he didn't corroborate her story.

Before he could answer, two things happened. The long forgotten cat leaped out of nowhere and attached itself to the front of Loke's shirt, its nails digging deep. And someone began ringing her doorbell, the shrill sound matching Loke's swearing in pain.

"Happy, what the hell-"

"Goddamnit get this cat _off_-"

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_

Lucy took one look at the hissing cat, the half-naked guy, and her golden haired friend trying to detach himself from both and decided answering the door was her safest bet. Gray Fullbuster stood on the other side, disheveled and wearing the same clothes he had been last night, although they seemed to be more on the grimy side and held an awful smell.

"Is Natsu here?" he demanded. "That asshole-"

"Gray, how do you know where I _live?_" Lucy asked.

"That's uh—I was walking you home with Natsu and we...got separated." He peered over her shoulder and spotted Natsu peeling the cat off Loke. "Who's that? And why is Happy here?" he asked.

"Who's Happy?" Lucy asked. Gray brushed passed her and Lucy held her breath. He _reeked_. Obviously he hadn't been able to hold down his liquor.

"Why are you letting the bum I saw sprawled out in front of your building into your apartment?" Loke asked incredulously as he crept away from Natsu.

"Why is Natsu _naked_?" Gray asked just as disbelieving.

Natsu roared with laughter, scrubbing his hand over the cat's bristly head. Lucy paused briefly at the sound. It was the first time she'd heard his laughter without any malice. It was a bright cheerful sound and his face cleared of the frown it usually held. Damnit she hated that she found him to be cute. Gray obviously thought he was something much worse, if the tight fists balled at his sides were any indication.

"Natsu, you're such an asshole! Why'd you leave me on the sidewalk like that? I could have been thrown in jail!" He snapped as he stalked forward into the house.

Loke eyed him wearily. "You know him too?" he guessed.

She nodded. "They frequent Fairy Tail."

"You were too heavy to carry up here." Natsu was saying to the enraged Gray.

"You could have made two trips! One for Lucy and one for me! Or at least shaken me awake! I could have made it home on my own."

"Once I got Lucy squared away, I kind of forgot about you." Natsu said with a saccharine smile.

Gray growled as he stalked toward Natsu. "But you could remember to let your damn cat out?"

"That's _your_ cat?" Lucy asked.

"Happy was already out of the apartment. He's smart." Natsu defended, holding up his feline companion. The cat gave a long suffering meow. "He was even smart enough to find me in Lucy's place."

"You named your cat _Happy_?" Loke repeated.

"What do you mean he was out of the apartment? Why is your cat even in my _building_?" Lucy stated.

"You don't remember? He and I share an apartment on the floor below yours. We're sort of neighbors."

Lucy's eyes darted to Natsu. "So you _are_ stalking me. How long have you lived in the same building?"

"We just moved this week." Gray supplied, looking strangely relieved. "We told you last night. It's the reason he and I got the job of bringing you home."

She rubbed at her forehead, wincing. "I don't really remember much of last night. So, thank you, for getting me home and everything."

Natsu snorted. "So Gray gets a '_thank you'_, and I get a '_why are you in my apartment'_? He passed out before we could even get to the lobby."

Gray moved closer, shoving Natsu, "I really should kick your ass for that. Just because alcohol has little to no effect on you doesn't give-"

"Shut up, Gray." Natsu warned, shoving him back. Obviously, Gray decided that he'd had enough and shoved Natsu with both hands this time, causing the pink-haired man to stumble. Happy shrieked his displeasure, struggling fiercely in his owner's arms. He broke free of his Natsu's hold and streaked down his chest, his back paws catching on the edge of Natsu's towel.

With a silent whoosh, the loose white cloth fell from Natsu's hips, treating them all to the view of Natsu completely bare.

"Dude, what the hell-" Gray exclaimed, jumping back away from the offending view.

"Put on some damn clothes, would ya?" Loke said laughing. Natsu swore at both of them before stooping down and swiping up his towel. Lucy turned her back to the three guys and tried desperately to will away the unwanted truth she'd gain in Natsu's accidental disrobing. Pink was indeed his natural hair color. When her phone buzzed in her pocket, she quickly dug it out, grateful for the distraction.

"Um- Hello? Is this Lucy Heartfilia's number?" a hesitant voice asked.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's calling?" she replied trying to drown out the still complaining voices behind her.

"Oh, well, this is Yukino Aguria. I was calling to see if you were still looking for a roommate. Your sign is gone in the student union, but I figured I'd call just to make sure."

"So, my efforts didn't go to waste after all." Lucy mused out loud.

"What?"

"Nothing. I am still looking, Yukino was it? If you're interested, we can schedule a time to meet and I can show you the apartment. Rent is 140,000 a month, so spilt would be 70,000. utilities would be split down the middle too. Do you have any references?" Lucy asked all business. Her headache had rescinded into a dull throb and she was suitable grateful that her night of imbibing seemed to be waning already.

"Well, I'm new in town, and this would be my first time living on my own. I'll be freshman at Royal starting this Fall. I hope that wouldn't be a problem." Yukino said, sounding disappointed. Lucy felt nostalgia sweep over her, reminding her of her very first call with Angel. It had been the exact same circumstance; Lucy hadn't wanted to live in the dorms and had been too broke to live on her own. An acquaintance had introduced her to the older girl and Angel had taken one look at her and told her to move in.

"That shouldn't be a problem. When would you like to look at the apartment?" Lucy asked, clearing her throat.

"I'm free until four o'clock today." Yukino replied. "I work until eleven. I'm staying with my boyfriend right now." her voice went down into a hushed whisper. "But he has a roommate who's picky and a lot uninviting so if today isn't good for you, anytime very soon would great."

Lucy checked the clock hanging next to the front door. It was two-fifteen. "How about 3 o'clock then? I have to get some things in order, but I'll be home until I go to work at six."

"That would be great!" Yukino replied and Lucy could hear the relief in her voice. The other girl rattled off her phone number just in case, and soon Lucy was looking down at her phone in wonder.

Someone perfectly sane-sounding had actually inquired about Angel's room. "You were oh so wrong." She gushed, addressing Loke. Bravely-as brave as squinting out of one eye could be counted, Lucy looked back to her intruders feeling her own relief in finding Natsu decently covered. "Sane people glimpsed my ad, and now I have an incoming freshman coming to look at Angel's room."

"Really now. Congrats." Loke said, "Let's hope she's cute."

"You need a roommate? How about me? I'm pretty sure I'll strangle this idiot in the coming days." Gray told her.

"No way in hell." Loke and Natsu said at the same time. They looked at each other strangely.

"I'm going to give this Yukino a shot. And if she doesn't work out, I'll finally put my ad on Fairy Tail's bulletin like Levy McGarden suggested. No taking it down." she told Loke with a stern look. "And no putting the moves on her. She's got a boyfriend. Not to mention she'll be here at three so..." she nodded at them and then jerked her head at the door.

"Are you kicking me out?" Loke asked incredulously.

"Of course, I'm kicking all of you out. Unless you want to help me clean up." she glanced at Gray. "Except you. I think you need to go home and get cleaned up yourself." He flushed. "And Natsu needs to find some pants to put on, so you can take him with you."

"Why didn't you just say, 'everybody but my best friend, leave'?" Natsu asked smartly, throwing his t-shirt over his shoulder.

"Didn't I just say _all_ of you could leave? I don't discriminate. I want to make sure this place is spotless. So if you're staying, you're helping. if not." She jerked her thumb to the door. "Time's a'wastin'."

"I think this is my cue." Gray said. "See ya around, Lucy."

Loke gave her a jaunty salute. "I shall return my wild child. I still wanna hear about your romp. I'm gonna grab us some coffee and come back."

"I did _not_ have a romp." she retorted. Loke laughed as he followed Gray out. Natsu drifted off to her counter, downing the water she'd set out. "I take it you're stay to pitch in with the cleaning?"

He said nothing, his eyes pursing something he'd found on the counter. She tried to snag his attention again, but again, he said nothing. With a huff she stalked over to him and nudged him in the ribs.

"Hey, Earth to Natsu. Are you listening?"

"Where'd you get this?" he asked. Lucy looked down and realized that he was looking at her roommate notice.

"Well Loke was helpful enough to bring it home to me, like I lost it but-"

"No, I mean, the flyer." He flipped it over. Lucy felt an electric jolt as she stared down at the printed words that boldly proclaimed Fantasia. What? But she'd grabbed a misprint. It had been blank. This page had been blank. Why could she see it _now_? She looked up at Natsu and found him staring at her, his gaze piercing her soul.

"What's it say?" he asked, his tone more of a command.

"You can plainly see-"

"Read it to me." he demanded. Lucy looked away from him, biting her lip. She didn't want to. Saying those words out loud felt like cementing her deepest curiosities in reality. That she'd stepped into something weird, and if she said those words, there would be no backing out. "Lucy." Natsu grasped her forearm, his grip almost urgent. "Tell me."

"What can you not read or something, Natsu?"

"Lucy. Tell me. I want you to read it."

"I-It's about Fantasia, alright? Levy told me it's Fairy Tail's anniversary celebration. That's all." She met his gaze again and was surprised to see him looking back at her, surprised as well. "What?"

"...Damn it, Heartfilia." was all he said as he abruptly turned away from, striding out of her apartment, towel and all. What the hell was going on here? Lucy looked at the flyer long and hard until it seemed like the words were fading away, her vision going blurry.

She jumped when something spiky brushed her bare calf and looked down to watch Happy brush pass her, his head held high as he sailed out of her front door. Seconds later, Plue came barreling out of her bedroom barking fiercely. She gave a weary laugh as she crumpled the flyer up and threw it into the trash bin.

"Some guard dog you are. Two guys and a rogue cat show up in the house and you're fast asleep in bed." He yipped happily at her, his tail wagging. She gave a sigh of frustration as she bent down to scoop him up. She needed to get her priorities straight, and securing a roommate had to come first. Then, and only then, would she look a little closer into the happenings around Fairy Tail.

* * *

The song Lucy was singing is from Jaws (youtu. be/eHtuOgtlUjg?t=28s). It's one of my favorites to sing, especially when I'm trying to annoy my love ones. Works. Every. Time.

**Edited 10/28/13:** I mixed up the name of Lucy & Yukino's University. This is what I get for writing two college-aged Fairy Tail stories at once.


	6. The Heart's Glamour

So time for an update! I feel bad about this chapter's tone, especially after the craziness in the past two chapters. When I went to edit this one I was like...oh yeah. This thing is called The _War_ in Summer.

Heh.

Oh and in light of this week's Fairy Tail chapter and all of the Laxus x Mira floating around the fandom, I thought I'd warn my readers that I...ship Laxana, and if you squint hard enough it appears in this chapter (what a coincidence!). [In actuality my ot3 is Mirajane x Laxus x Cana...but I'll spare you guys of those details.]

_Guns and Illusions & SnowDragonSlayerTasha_: I have heard of the Iron Fey series, but I've never read it. All the crap you're reading in this fic is from research & my own imagination.

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites & follows!

If I owned Fairy Tail...I would probably turn it into a teeth-rotteningly sweet shoujo in less than three chapters. (where's the fun in that?)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Heart's Glamour  
**

* * *

Natsu stormed into Fairy Tail later that evening, frustration dogging his heels. He was desperately itching for a fight, the need to lash out gripping his throat. Around him, his fellow fairies laughed and drank, playing tricks on each other with their magic, all oblivious to his inner turmoil.

In his mind's eye, he could still see the shock that had rippled across Lucy's face when he'd flipped over the _Fantasia_ flyer.

She could See.

Natsu clenched his fists, almost wishing he'd have stuck around the apartment and waited for Gray to get out of the shower, just to unleash his anger on the unsuspecting male. He was pretty sure Gray would have been happy to oblige him in a fight, especially after the berating he'd done when Natsu had entered their place.

"Good Lord, what's wrong with you now?" an exasperated Lisanna asked as she sauntered up next to him, a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Lucy has magic." he told her flatly.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Well of course she does. So, did you see her use it? What's it like? Should we report this to Erza and Jellal?"

Natsu shook his head. "She just read a magic flyer."

His childhood friend took one look at him and grabbed his hand, tugging him to a nearby table. She sat down and pulled him next to her crossing her arms over her chest as she peered into his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, unwilling to meet it.

"Natsu…at least that much should be expected. Her parents were King and Queen after all." He flinched at her words, and Lisanna placed a hand over his. "But there's something right off the back that you should be able to realize, and that's that she doesn't hold the prejudices the rest of the elder fairies do, and that should be especially so since she is Jude's daughter. He is the one who started eroding the old systems. That part of him surely flows through her. She thinks she's a normal human girl. She doesn't know how to hate something she doesn't know exists."

"I don't care if she hates me. I'm used to that." Natsu said through clenched teeth, "What I want-what I care about most is my responsibility."

She gripped his hand tightly. "You _do_ care. You always have. From the moment I met you."

He plowed on. "My _responsibility_ is to ensure the safety of the summer fairies, and to help put an end to this stupid conflict. I can't afford to rely on someone who's—who's-"

"What? Let's be honest Natsu, you're just as unsure about your own power as you are about hers." Lisanna told him bluntly.

Her words rocked him to the core, and Natsu pulled his hand away from her.

"And you know I'm right." She continued. "I've known you since the day you came to us. I was _there_, and I've stood by you. Don't think you've hidden away any of your anxieties from me, because if you thought you did, you suck."

"Lisanna, I just don't want it to be my fault that anything happens to our people, that lives are lost because I let Jellal convince everyone that Lucy—"

She chuckled. "No one is going to solely place the blame of this mess on you, and it definitely won't be held against Lucy or the summer fairies. This is Jellal's fight, and let's not forget that he's dealing with enemies on both sides. Going after Lucy is what's best for her, and for _you_. Even if you don't want to admit it."

"But she doesn't know _anything_—"

"And neither did you. Unlike the rest of us, you had to learn, just like she will have to. In my book, I'd think that would make you her closest ally, don't you think?"

Natsu slumped back in his seat, his ire deflating. Leave it to Lisanna to frankly pull out his insecurities and lay them bare. "Lis, I don't want—"

"I know, Natsu." Lisanna reached over and patted him on the cheek affectionately and Natsu grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"How can you know when you hardly ever let me finish a sentence?" he asked. She chuckled again as she pulled away from him, tugging his hair.

"Because I do. It's going to be alright. I've got a really good feeling about all of this. About you and Lucy and the Summer fairies. And when it's all said and done, at the end of the day you're still going to be you. Don't worry about it too much."

"Oh! You're still here, Lisanna!" her older sister Mirajane yelled as she came towards them. Lisanna winced, but smiled brightly at her sister.

"Just finishing up with Natsu." She called back, picking up the backpack she'd dropped at their feet.

"Wait, you're leaving again already? You just got back this past Sunday." Natsu asked.

"Well, the oldies are giving Our Majesty a hard time about the Solitary in the North, like we haven't heard from them this month, so Jellal is dispatching me to check in on Yajima and the others. I should be back by Sunday night."

"You're going to miss Fantasia." Natsu pointed out.

"Yup, and it sucks. But this is my job, so I gotta do it. I especially want to keep the old geezers in the Elder council in their place, so I'll make sure that I catch the show at the next hundred year anniversary." Lisanna told him, chucking him under the chin. "Now, be a good boy and be nice to Lucy while I'm gone. If she tells me that you've been an asshole to her, expect to pay your lumps, even if everyone else as dealt with you already."

"I'm going to miss you so!" Mirajane exclaimed as she embraced Lisanna tightly. "I hate when you have to go off and leave us!"

"But I do all the time-at least twice a month, Mira." Lisanna explained. Mira wasn't having any of Lisanna's logic and still held onto the younger girl fiercely. Over Mira's shoulder, Lisanna smiled at Natsu. "See you, Sunday."

"Yeah." Natsu watched her as she met her older sister at the door, her exasperation palpable. The Strausses always made a show when their youngest sibling was sent off to take census for the court. Mirajane always grabbed Lisanna in a bear hug, crying that she was going to miss her, only for their brother Elfman to nearly break the poor girl's back with the force of his hug. Luckily for his childhood friend, Elfman and his wife were still at Court, so she only had to suffer through Mira's doting.

The sight of the older and taller Mirajane, with her hands resting on Lisanna's shoulders, her long sliver hair flowing over her own shoulders and the quiet, affectionate smile that graced her face cause a bitter pain to swell in Natsu's chest, so he turned away. Images of his father swam up in his mind, his long red hair falling in straight precise waves down his back, his sharp olive green eyes, much like his own gazing down at the younger him, his mouth set in determination. Because Natsu had been so young, he hadn't realized that that particular parting with his father had been so very different from previous ones. It had taken a long time for him to realize that Igneel Dragneel was not coming back for his son.

"Oi, what's got your panties in a bunch?" a voice called out to him, snapping Natsu back to the present. On the stage, sat Gajeel Redfox, a guitar in hand. Gajeel held a pick between his teeth as he strummed the strings, adjusting the tuners every now and again. Natsu made his way over, plopping down on the edge of the stage. Oh, if only he'd met up with Gajeel before Lisanna, he could have been pummeling his frustrations away into the burly fairy. Instead he felt strangely bereft of all of his anger, the change so abrupt that he couldn't even muster up a proper retort. He sighed as an alternative.

"You alright there?" Gajeel asked, his tone was hesitant, and Natsu was pretty sure that his hesitation had everything to do with Gajeel not wanting to actually know what was wrong, but had asked anyway. That was definitely Levy's doing.

"I want to get drunk. Drown away my sorrows in drink." Natsu said swinging his legs back and forth, the back of his feet hitting the edge of the stage with a thump.

Gajeel snorted. "You can't get drunk, hot breath."

"No shit." Natsu replied. He had been told that he should count it as a blessing, the fact that his body temperature ran so hot that he could barely get tipsy with the alcohol he consumed. But it was more like a curse, especially when he was around Cana, who liked to see if she could finally push him over the edge in to inebriation. It had never happened, and he'd had to look after the wobbling drunk after she'd passed out from her own drink.

Last night had been the one of the first times in a long time that he remembered having to sit and play drunk. When Cana had suggested High or Low, he could have throttled the brunette. She'd known from the very start that he would be the only person at the table who wouldn't be thoroughly sloshed, and would have to take home Lucy Heartfilia. Gray had always been a lightweight and Cana lived only a block away with the owner's grandson. Her drunken victorious smile had been burned into his brain as he'd helped the plastered Lucy through the streets as she swayed and giggled like she'd just heard the funniest thing ever. Finally, he'd gotten annoyed at the slow pace they'd been keeping and had sat her down at the curb of the sidewalk and pulled off her boots and helped her onto his back so he could carry her. She'd began singing then, and her grip on his shoulders had slipped to his neck and she'd nearly choked him to death with his own muffler.

And even now, he could still feel the heavy weight of her breasts against his back and her warm, strawberry tinted breath in his ear. It had been stirring to say the least. Her soft hair had tickled his throat, and he'd briefly wondered how it would feel draped over his chest as his own hands wandered over her soft skin. Luckily for him, just as his thoughts had begun to take an even more forbidden turn, Gray had abruptly spun on his heel in front of them and retched into the gutter. He'd never been more grateful in his life.

Unfortunately, it hadn't gotten any better from there. After deciding he was an idiot for trying to argue with a plastered Gray, he'd left the winter fairy outside their apartment building and headed into the stairwell, cursing the fact that the building didn't have an elevator. Up three flights of stairs they'd went, with Lucy laughing carefree on his back, her body bouncing slightly against him with every step and him telling her to shut up and to think about the neighbors. He'd nearly fell down the way he'd came when she'd bit him on the ear and told him not to tell her to shut up. When they'd gotten to the last landing before her floor she whispered something in his ear that had him sprinting full out to her door.

_"I think I'm going to be sick."_

He'd magick'd her door open and rushed her into the bathroom barely making it in time for her to relieve her stomach of its contents. He'd tried to leave her to it, but she'd kept a death grip on his pants leg. After the first round she'd began squirming around and Natsu had thought something was wrong until he'd seen her fumble behind her and under her shirt, dispatching the clasp of her bra with surprising deft.

_"Itchy."_ She'd complained wiggling to remove her undergarment, dragging one of her arms out of the strap of her tank and pulling her lacy purple bra down with it. He'd turn away then to give her some privacy.

It didn't matter that he'd already burned the image of her shirt riding high enough for him to see generous swell of the underside of her breasts into his memory.

"I think you've finally sprung a leak in your brain." Gajeel grunted before going back to his guitar. "Then again, I might be the dumbass here for even trying."

"Shut the hell up, Gajeel."

"Oh, so sharp, flame brain. I'm wounded." The black haired fairy laughed at his own sarcasm and Natsu rolled his eyes.

He flipped Gajeel the bird, making sure to encase his digit in flames. "I will set your guitar on fire."

"Look, you obviously came over here to me for some reason. And seeing as you didn't start throwing punches immediately, I figured either you need to be provoked or you had something on your mind."

Natsu snickered wickedly. "God, what has Levy done to you? Before, you would have just started swinging at me for even thinking of threatening that annoying ass guitar of yours."

"Fuck you, Salamander." Gajeel said, pulling himself up from his chair to tower of Natsu. "I'm still me, just because I…well, just because I assumed the role of shorty's partner doesn't have a goddamn thing to do with what I do."

"You are so full of shit. You know I'm not talking about you becoming the Lord of Spring, as hilarious as that is, I'm talking about you falling in love with Levy."

The words were out of Natsu's mouth before he could stop them, and he grimaced. Where the hell had that came from? He certainly had no interest in love, especially in Gajeel's sappy love story with Levy. And he was pretty sure he did not want to have this conversation, especially when this was exactly what all of the court was expecting from him.

He wasn't in love with Lucy Heartfilia, not even close.

But that didn't mean he hadn't felt his blood stir at the sight of her draped over him this morning, her body warm and flush, her blonde hair trussed from sleep. He'd been amazed that he could even feel her heat and then he'd realized what she'd been examining. Natsu had never moved so quickly in his life.

Now, he absentmindedly rubbed his 'tattoo'. It was a symbol that all fairies recognized, even if some of the weaker ones couldn't conjure it on their own. The arcing fairy acted as a marker of recognition for their kind, letting each other know that another fairy was present, but had a glamour or disguise casted. It was how they were able to walk among humans and set up places, like Fairy Tail, to convene in.

It was also a sign of power. Casting a glamour for extended periods of time required huge quantities of magic, and only their most powerful citizens could hold the spell for days on end. Every fairy sought that power and the status that came with it.

He could still remember his own anxiety of not being able to cast a glamour. Still remembered the condescending laughs and the angry calls for his death because he wasn't one of them. Not really.

Natsu clenched his fists tightly, willing away the annoying memories. Standing above him, Gajeel crossed his arms with a frown. After a second, the pierced fairy kicked him in the side. "What the hell?" Natsu exclaimed, standing up to square off with him.

"You're succeeding in creeping me the hell out. One second you're talking about love and the next you're staring off in space. Please, please tell me that you've fallen head over heels for Blondie in less than 72 hours. I haven't had a really good laugh in a long time." Gajeel's smirk was decidedly malicious so Natsu shoved him.

"I haven't, so don't go spreading that shit to all and sundry. I've got a lot on my mind, and none of it has to do with Lucy Heartfilia."

"You are so full of shit." Gajeel threw his words back at him.

"Whatever."

"Good God, this is going to be a long day if you're going to be half-assing your retorts." Gajeel told him as he signaled to Cana for a drink.

Natsu glanced over to see the usually tipsy brunette with her head down talking furiously to Laxus, her arms crossed tightly under her chest. Laxus was running his hands through his hair a tortured grimace on his face, shaking his head every now and again. It was an unusual sight. While they all knew that Laxus and Cana had been together for as long as most of them could remember, the pair usually kept their relationship under wraps, rarely appearing together in the pub.

"Oi, Cana! Can I get a drink over here?" Gajeel hollered, and Natsu watched as her head snapped over to them, her eyes widening a little. Laxus nodded to them and nudged Cana into motion. She came over to them without bothering to fix Gajeel his usual. Up close, her mouth was set into a rigged line, her shoulders hunched.

Something had happened.

"Where's Levy?" Cana asked.

Gajeel snapped to attention. "What? What's the matter? Has something happened to her?"

"No, no she's fine." Cana shook her head. "Master just got a report in that Jet and Droy's team have been ambushed outside of Hargeon. Three members have been killed and Jet is critically wounded."

"How's Droy?" Gajeel asked calmly, but the look on his face was intense, his hands clenched at his sides. Jet and Droy were two of Levy's closest friends and the three of them had been previously attached at the hip before she'd been appointed to the court and Gajeel had come into her life.

Cana bit her lip as she closed her eyes and drew a stuttering breath. "Droy is missing in action. We don't know if he's been captured or escaped. A recovery team was immediately sent out, but they haven't had any success."

"Goddamnit!" Gajeel swore. "Where the hell was-"

"This isn't the time for that." Cana cut in swiftly. "We're doing everything we can to find him. I'm looking for Levy to notify her of what's happened. Surely she's going to want to go the Jet as soon as possible, and I'm going to have to keep her from heading out to find Droy. So, if you've seen her-"

"I'll…handle it. She should be coming in any minute now, so I'll break it to her." Gajeel said gruffly. He raked both of his hands through his hair and Natsu watched as his face twisted into an ugly, but resigned scowl. Light glinted on his left hand, and Natsu realized that Gajeel still wore his wedding band, even though they'd decided to keep the fact that he and Levy were married from Lucy. "And there's no way in hell I'll let her go off to search, especially with the humans starting to make moves. I'll sit on her if I have to." Gajeel pledged.

Cana sighed in relief. "Thank you, Gajeel. Please do your best. If…if you have to, remind Levy of her position. She is a Lady in the King's Court. Her life carries more value than most of us." The look on Cana's face was particularly bitter as the words left her mouth and Natsu knew they were both thinking of the archaic rule that plague the memories of their kind.

The more powerful you were, the more you were worth to the Court.

It was something that Jellal and Erza vehemently went against, to the point that they'd even appointed Natsu over Laxus as the Lord of Summer, despite the Elders' assertion that Laxus would hold the title. Everybody had believed it to be a given with the knowledge of Laxus's immense power being so widespread.

Even now, Natsu could still feel some of the stinging blows he'd exchanged with the older fairy when they'd agreed to handle the dispute in a fight.

"My HEART is filled with joy!" Cana suddenly called out, pulling a playing card from her back pocket. Lucy's face smiled up from it and the entire thing glowed a shimmering aqua blue. Her call was taken up by Wabaka and then by Macao and soon it carried across the bar. It was agreed that a code would be used to alert all of Lucy's impending arrival. Cana used her prediction magic to alert them, giving Fairy Tail's patrons enough to conceal their magic and cast the necessary glamours.

Very soon, Lucy walked into the bar arm in arm with Levy McGarden, Levy's laughter ringing out at something the blonde had said. Gajeel swore softly under his breath, and Natsu understood the sentiment. The blue haired fairy's face was lit with happiness, and he was about to utter words that would shatter that in an instant.

He watched Lucy now and felt cold waves of anger re-ignite as she playfully nudged Levy. She was so out of place in his reality. The grim, hard truth of being on the verge of war, the anguish of death right at their doorstep. Her happiness and her innocence were so polarizing to him that he snorted under his breath. If only he could just give her a glimpse, a taste of what it meant to be of the fey in this modern time.

"I forgot to ask, but did you get Lucy home okay last night?" Cana asked quietly as they watched Levy make her way over to her husband with Lucy in tow. Gajeel stood rigidly beside them.

"Yeah. Just fine." Natsu told her. With the news of the attack, everything paled in comparison. It was just another reminder that he needed a plan, a solid one that didn't involve someone as…unproven as Lucy Heartfilia.

"Good, then go distract her. If she's with Levy when Gajeel breaks the news, she's bound to ask questions we can't answer." Cana said, shoving Natsu off the stage. He met the girls halfway, his hand up in greeting.

"Yo."

Levy wasn't looking at him. His heart clenched as she finally noticed the look on Gajeel's face and she moved into his arms. Gajeel held her close and pressed his lips to her ear.

"So that's her boyfriend? Now I understand what you meant last night." Lucy said as she took in Gajeel's pierced appearance.

"That's great." Natsu replied. He threw an arm around her shoulders and steered her back the way she'd come.

"Hey! What're you-"

The shocked sob that escaped the petite girl shook Natsu, even with his back to her. He glanced swiftly over his shoulder to see Levy's knees buckle from under her. Luckily, Gajeel held her tightly as she cried and struggled against him.

"Wait, what's he doing to her? Why's Levy crying-"

"It's none of your business." His tone was sharp as he gritted his teeth. He pushed the front doors open, and pulled her outside.

"But she's my friend." Lucy protested.

Natsu let her go then, but was forced to grab her hand when she immediately turned around to go back inside. His laugh was unpleasant as he dragged her along with him. "Friend? She's your friend? Really, what do you know about Levy McGarden? About any of us? You didn't even know us last week."

She jerked her arm out of his grip, rubbing at her wrist. "You're right. I know absolutely shit about any of them. But you, Natsu Dragneel, are an asshole. I came in today intent on thanking you for your help last night, but you've reminded me of something much more important." She marched over to him and grasped his right shirtsleeve and yanked it up hard. His tattoo shone in the diming dying sunlight. She glared at him as she held onto him firmly. "We need to have a talk. You, me, and this tattoo."


End file.
